Jurassic World - Return to Isla Nublar
by animaladventures1314
Summary: It is now over two decades since the disaster at Jurassic Park took place on the island of Isla Nublar, two decades since that extraordinary dream of science, paleontology and imagination came to a crashing end - the dinosaurs destroyed, the park dismantled, the island not only indefinitely closed to the public, but destroyed by bombs . . . at least, that's what's believed . . .
1. In the Beginning

**Jurassic World: Return to Isla Nublar**

**A/N: Hello, welcome to the first chapter of my very first story on Fanfiction! I hope you'll enjoy this story as much as I plan to enjoy writing it. This story takes place over a decade since the third Jurassic Park movie (in 2001), so in this chapter, I am merely going to give some background to help you know what's been going on in the Jurassic Park Universe since then. If you ask me, it's a pretty big gap to fill, but I'd say I have a pretty good story here. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Jurassic Park except for characters I made up**

* * *

Jurassic Park was - as its founder put it - bound to be one of "the greatest theme parks in the history of the world". It was supposed to be a grand and glorious theme park filled with living, breathing dinosaurs, brought to life from the miracles of cloning and bioengineering.

In the 1980's InGen, or International Genetic Technologies Inc., founded by the respectable John P. Hammond, was able to bring dinosaurs to life with the help of the former chief geneticist Dr. Laura Sorkin, by extracting dinosaur DNA from mosquitoes that had sucked the dinosaur's blood when alive and became stuck in tree sap after landing on a tree. The amber eventually hardened just like a fossil. After extracting the DNA, the scientists realized they were stuck; the DNA they extracted was too fractured to be used in cloning. Dr. Sorkin had wanted to take the time to find a way to use the fully formed DNA sequence, time the Board of Directors didn't want to spend. So one of her lab assistants, Dr. Henry Wu, thought of a unique solution – frog DNA. Dr. Sorkin didn't want to take short cuts, so Dr. Wu was elected chief geneticist and Dr. Sorkin decided to study the dinosaurs instead.

A host of dinosaur species were cloned on the park's factory floor – Isla Sorna – and some of these individuals were brought to Isla Nublar to be showcased for the future tourists who would attend the park. Isla Nublar is an island a couple hundred miles from the coast of Costa Rica, and John Hammond and the Board of Directors thought it would be a great place to build the park.

But due to a couple of fatal incidents with the park's staff in 1993, the park's investors were thinking that the park might not be safe for guests. To silence them, Mr. Hammond invited Dr. Alan Grant and Dr. Ellie Sattler to inspect the park. Hammond's lawyer, Genaro, brought along Dr. Ian Malcolm. But as we all know, things at the park went very wrong during the inspection: a rebellious park employee sabotaged the park's power, the electric fences went off, and the dinosaurs escaped their enclosures. But Dr.'s Grant, Sattler and Malcolm, Hammond and the most of the employees made it off Isla Nublar safely.

Since the island was deemed to dangerous to be kept in one piece, a now-deceased mercenary, Billy Yoder ordered that the island be destroyed. So it is said that the military came and bombed the whole island and killed the dinosaurs.

Isla Sorna's fate was quite different, after a few escapades in 1997 (including a T. rex breakout in San Diego), Isla Sorna was made into a nature preserve where the dinosaurs could continue to live out their lives, and up into the 2010's, the island's dinosaurs live on.

But Isla Nublar, remains lost underneath the waves. John Hammond's dream was gone forever along with the island and its dinosaurs . . . or so believed . . .


	2. A Normal Day

**Jurassic World: Return to Isla Nublar – Chapter 2: A Normal Day**

Almost 120 miles from the coast of Costa Rica, Mark James is driving his boat out across the water through the morning mist. Sitting in the back are his friends named Henry Thomson and Tim Limburger. The reason they're out here? They're here for a chance to ride on their newly bought jet-skis out in the open ocean.

_Ah! Just what the doctor ordered_, Mark thinks as he continues to drive his boat onward. Mark often enjoys taking his boat out into the ocean by himself to enjoy some quality time alone, away from the busyness and hectic running about of life back home, in San Jose.

"Hey! Mark?" Henry asks, "Don't you think this is far enough? I mean, we're practically in the middle of nowhere!"

Tim rolled his eyes. "Everywhere is somewhere, Henry. We just don't know exactly where. We're about miles away from Costa Rica, and that's what I call pretty secluded."

Henry eagerly eyes the trio of jet-skis they have securely tied near the back of the boat. "What do you say we go in the water and get started?"

"You go on ahead," Mark beckons. "Tim and I have to contact a few people to let them know we've arrived at our location; in case we get lost or something, _someone_ will be out here to rescue us if we're not back by a certain time."

Henry shrugs and begins to untie his jet-ski. "Well, while you guys do that, _I'm_ going in the water! Surf's up!"

Henry hopped aboard his jet-ski and zoomed off into the water. He briefly glanced at the boat behind him to see Mark and Tim getting their satellite out to make those desperately needed calls.

_Oh well_, Henry shrugs, _I just hope the water isn't all churned up by the time they get out here_. Henry must have been rushing across the water's surface at over 50 mph, and he loved every minute of it!

"Woo hoo!" he cried. Henry decided to do some donuts in the water. He made a few 360's in the water with his jet-ski, creating spray that turned to mist behind him (Henry isn't the brightest guy around, so if you think he's acting like a lunatic, it's because technically, he is).

After getting a bit dizzy, he stopped his jet-ski and rested in the water. "That was totally crazy!" he told himself.

He looked back at the boat to see that his friends were still making those phone calls – how many people needed to know where they were?

"I tell ya," Henry said to himself, "nothing beats a hot day on the water with–"

Suddenly the water around Henry's jet-ski seemed to explode as a huge set of monstrous jaws and teeth shot from the water and grabbed hold of his jet-ski and brought both Henry and the automotive beneath the water before Henry even had the chance to scream.

* * *

"Alright," Mark told Tim, "I called about ten different people. If we don't return by 2:00 p.m. we'll have someone looking out for us."

Tim nodded in approval and looked out over the water behind him and noticed that Henry was no where to be seen. "Where's Henry?" he asked.

Mark looked at the ocean, but he couldn't see anything either. "The guy probably took a brief dip."

"Yeah, but I don't see his jet-ski either!" The two men walked to the edge of the back of the boat: Henry nor the jet-ski was nowhere to be seen.

"This is really peculiar," Tim said. At that moment, an object floated to the water's surface. Despite the fact that it looked crushed and bent up, it was the unmistakable shape of Henry's jet-ski.

"What in the world . . .?" Tim's voice trailed off as he and Mark stared at the broken wreckage floating in front of them.

Just then, a vibration rang through the boat and nearly knocked the two men into the water. _Something _had knocked into the boat.

"What was that?" Tim asked in fright. Mark shrugged and the two of them ran back to where the steering wheel was located and just as Mark turned the keys to leave the area, the boat rocked again.

It tilted to the right, then to the left.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Tim exclaimed. Whatever was knocking into the boat from below wasn't intending to give up any time soon, so Mark turned to the radio and tried to call an SOS signal.

"Come on, come on, come on!" he muttered. "What's your frequency?" He tapped on the radio as he tried finding the frequency.

The boat shook again as the **USO** (**U**nidentified **S**wimming **O**bject) knocked into the ship again, this time with deadly accuracy and the ship suddenly tilted to the right . . . and it wasn't stopping!

"We're going down!" Tim exclaimed. The ship's side crashed into the water and Tim and Mark were knocked overboard. Mark nearly had trouble adjusting his eyes to the saltwater of the Pacific Ocean, but when he did, he saw a barely was able to make out the large creature swimming towards the two of them. It had humongous, crocodile-like jaws that were filled with rows of sharp teeth and eyes like the rays of dawn.

As the monster continued to approach at alarming speed, it opened its immense jaws, ready to engulf them both . . .


	3. Hammond's Abode

**Jurassic World: Return to Isla Nublar – Chapter 3: Hammond's Abode**

Alexis "Lex" Murphy walked up a flight of steps towards the large mansion that lay before her. This mansion belongs to none other than the CEO of **In**ternational** Gen**etic Technologies himself – Dr. John P. Hammond.

Over the past few years (2001-present), the once-thriving genetic-engineering company, InGen, has mostly been a defunct company. InGen had been on the verge of Chapter 11 ever since the "Jurassic Park Incident" of 1993; the original CEO of InGen, John Hammond was replaced by the board of directors with his money-greedy nephew, Peter Ludlow, and to save their operation, they wanted to exploit their "factory floor", where the creation the dinosaurs for the park actually took place – Isla Sorna, also known as Site B. They had wanted to recreate the original park in the form of _Jurassic Park: San Diego_, which would be placed in San Diego, California as its name suggests. But their plans were foiled when the father and T. rex they brought back from Isla Sorna escaped and stormed through the city and Mr. Ludlow met his demise. The T. rex's story ended happily, as he was returned to Isla Sorna, which was turned into a nature preserve that continues on to this day, but InGen fared differently – they went almost bankrupt and by 2001, they spent their dwindling money reserves on continuing to keep Isla Sorna a nature preserve. John Hammond meanwhile, took to being CEO of a smaller operation to spend his time on: the San Diego Museum of Natural History.

Lex was present during the famous "Jurassic Park Incident". She and her younger brother Tim Murphy had been invited to the park by their grandfather (John Hammond), and they barely escaped with their lives from the claws and teeth of raptors and tyrannosaurs. Now 33, she and her husband Lester Murphy, had a company of their own called Lexico, and now, among other governmental duties, they had possession of Isla Sorna and the responsibility to make sure the dinosaurs and other once-extinct creatures remain on the island and that humans stayed off. It was her company's job to make sure another _Jurassic Park_ related accident didn't occur. Since the Kirby-related Incident in 2001, they had been doing a successful job. But today, she had a completely different, non-Isla Sorna-related matter to discuss with her grandfather in his house.

She walked up the steps and toward the doors of John Hammond's Abode and rung the doorbell. After waiting no more than ten seconds, an older gentleman in a suit opened the door.

"Oh! Hello, Lex!" the man said. "You're here to see your grandfather I presume."

"That would be correct," Lex answered.

"Go right on up, he's in his bedroom."

* * *

Lex opened the door to see her grandfather sitting in his bed, just like he usually did when she came over. And also like usual, he was staring out the window next to his bed.

"Grandpa?" Lex asked.

Hammond whipped around to see his gorgeous granddaughter standing in the doorway.

"Ah! Lex!" he exclaimed. "Long time no see! Come on in!" Lex obeyed and walked toward her grandfather. Hammond turned himself to face the side of his bed and fastened his slippers on. He grabbed his amber-topped cane that was leaned up against his bed and stood up with ease.

Despite reaching his latest birthday, Hammond was as active as he was back in 1990's. His family and friends were always cautioning him not to be so active, but Hammond was undeterred and often said, "If I die due to my activities, then I'll die a memorable death. Why, one must die of a worthy cause, wouldn't you agree?"

Hammond sat down in a chair next to a small coffee table with a lamp and a picture of a younger Lex and Tim on it. Lex took the seat next to her grandfather and smiled. "So, how have you been?" she asked.

Hammond put both hands on his cane and held it in front of him. "I've been fine. Lately I've decided to catch up on a few things. You know, going through old boxes of my personal things and stuff like that."

Lex nodded and scanned her grandfather's room with her eyes. "You've redecorated again?"

"Yes. Actually, I've hired some new people to decorate the mansion, spared no expense." Mr. Hammond sighed to himself and looked at the photo of his grandchildren on the coffee table. They had grown and changed so much since the photo was taken in 1993. Come to think of it, _everything_ had changed since 1993. Before the famous "Jurassic Park Incident", he had been at the top of the world, almost ready to reveal his creation to the public, and within a few hours, the park had been dismantled. Now, he was in charge of a museum. It wasn't Jurassic Park, but it was still a nice occupation to keep him occupied.

"Time's past quickly since Jurassic Park, hasn't it?" he asked.

Lex nodded in agreement. "Yes, it has. But we've been using time wisely at Lexico. Ever since InGen went bankrupt, the United States and Costa Rican governments, Lexico and the Costa Rican Department of Biological Preserves have been collaborating to keep Isla Sorna a nature preserve."

Hammond grinned. "Yes, you're right. They have been doing a good job at it, but we could be gaining so much more from this opportunity than we realize."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first of all, we could be studying the dinosaurs instead of just protecting them, I mean, we have a right to learn more about these animals."

Lex looked thoughtful. "I don't know if a scientific home base on Isla Sorna to study the dinosaurs would appeal to Lester, but right now, I have another problem on my hands."

Hammond sat up in his chair as she continued. "Last Friday, about a week ago, three men went missing in the Pacific Ocean almost 120 miles away from the coast of Costa Rica."

"So? People go missing all the time," Hammond argued. "Now is no different."

"But did you realize _where_ I said they went missing? Almost 120 miles away from Costa Rica. And that's not all, recently, a chunk of flesh was brought to the surface from a trawling ship." She took out a picture and showed it to Hammond. Hammond grimaced when he saw the photograph of a large chunk of meat sitting in a trawling net on the deck of a boat.

"DNA tests confirm this is the remains of the men that went missing," Lex concluded.

Hammond stared at the floor as he slowly nodded his head. "Well, anything could have happened to them."

"True, but it happened 120 miles away from Costa Rica, doesn't that location seem familiar to another famous place you were involved with in the 1980's and 90's?"

"Yes . . ." Hammond paused, "but Jurassic Park and the island it was built on, Isla Nublar, were both destroyed by napalm bombs in 1993. The dinosaurs were destroyed too."

Lex sighed. "That's why I came today. I need to know if this is something we should be concerned with."

The older man continued to stare at the floor when suddenly, he got up and said, "Oh dear, I almost forgot! I have a lecture to make at the museum! I must get going!"

"But it isn't until two o' clock right? It's one o' clock now and it only takes you fifteen minutes to get to the museum."

"True, but I need to get there early. Sorry to cut the conversation short, but I really must get going." With that, Hammond got his coat, cane and straw hat and left his room, leaving Lex sitting alone.

"So much for that," she sighed as she got up and started toward the door. There was something her grandfather was hiding, and she was determined to do whatever it took to find out out . . . _whatever_ it took!


	4. Malcolm's Book Signing

**Jurassic World: Return to Isla Nublar – Chapter ****4: Malcolm's Book Signing**

**A/N: Welcome back everyone, I hope you've been enjoying the story so far. This chapter is going to feature several characters that fans of Jurassic Park should be familiar with. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Sitting in a chair next to a small table, a man takes his pen and neatly writes the words: Ian Malcolm on the front page of a book entitled **The Lost World: Jurassic Park**. Yes, this is the famous Dr. Ian Malcolm who survived not one, but two Jurassic Park related encounters in the past. Along with Dr. Alan Grant and Dr. Ellie Degler (her pre-marriage name was Sattler), Malcolm was invited to Isla Nublar in 1993 because John Hammond was hoping he'd endorse it. After the incident, he did no such thing and wrote a book about the incident which he appropriately entitled, **Jurassic Park**. It wasn't an exact retelling, as he did add a few things, but the overall plot is the same as what really happened. The second time he had a _Jurassic Park_ related encounter was in 1997 when John Hammond urged him to join a team that was supposed to go to the island and document the dinosaurs so that he would be able to prevent InGen from exploiting the Isla Sorna's dinosaurs. As I've mentioned before, a _Tyrannosaurus_ escaped and terrorized San Diego before it was returned and Isla Sorna was turned into a nature reserve.

After that incident, Malcolm again wrote a book about the incident he called **The Lost World: Jurassic Park**, which was the reason he was at the book signing he was attending now in the Middleton Bookstore.

While waiting for another person to walk up to his booth, his wife, Dr. Sarah Malcolm (who used to be known as Sarah Harding before she got married, though she's often referred to by her pre-marriage name) put her hand on her husband's shoulder and said, "I'd say this was a good turn out."

"Oh, definitely," Malcolm answered. It had been quite busy for most of the day, but now that it was lunch time, Malcolm knew it was time for a break. "What do you say we go and have a quick bite to eat?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" Sarah answered back. Sarah and Malcolm had been dating when Sarah also was part of the expedition to Isla Sorna in 1997. He proposed to her in 1998 and it took off from there. Sarah works at Dr. Alan Grant's fossil digs, but she hasn't been doing that lately due to her recent illness. Now that she was better, she would be going back in a week or two.

They started walking over to the dining area of Middleton Bookstore when Malcolm asked, "With Kelly helping out at that summer camp that our younger kids are attending, it sure frees time doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but it also gets lonely without them. I think–" Sarah was interrupted when the couple heard:

"Hey! Dr. Malcolm!" called a voice from behind. They turned around to see a young man in his early 20's approaching them. The man was thin in form, dressed in khaki shirt and shorts and precise in his movements and manner. Malcolm recognized him as Dr. Richard Levine, a wealthy paleontologist from Dr. Grant's dig site. Levine was the heir of the company that produced the famous Becky Dolls series, and since the dolls sold _really_ well, Levine had a lot of money to go around. In fact, Levine wouldn't really have to work if the dolls continue to sell as well, but he worked at Grant's digs just for the fun of it and for the hope of discovering new and amazing fossil finds.

Levine hadn't been involved with an _Jurassic Park_ Incidents so far, but he had been friends with Malcolm for quite some time, which is why Malcolm choose to add him to his book, **The Lost World: Jurassic Park**, even though he didn't take part in that event due to his young age at the time.

The couple stopped and gave Levine a chance to catch up. "Hello, Dr. Levine," Malcolm acknowledged.

"What have you been up to?" Sarah asked.

Levine answered after he finished panting from all the running he'd been doing. "Well, other than working at the Grant digs, I've just been doing a bunch of various stuff. How's the book signing going?"

"It was going well," Malcolm told him. "Sarah and I were just about to break for lunch."

Levine nodded and grinned. "Do you have a moment to spare?"

* * *

Levine sat in his seat drinking his lemonade next to Malcolm and Sarah. This was an common thing for Levine: popping up unannounced wanting to speak with Malcolm. As he sucked on his straw, he flipped the pages of Malcolm's _Jurassic Park_.

"Great book, Ian," Levine announced, "really is. But don't you think it's a bit . . . inaccurate?"

Malcolm chuckled. "I prefer the term 'creative license'. I expanded on the story to make it more interesting to the reader. I might release a more accurate word-for-word version later on."

"That's a good idea, but still, considering _this_ was _the_ original book you wrote about the incident, it should be the most accurate version. An example of your creative license is when you imply that John Hammond dies and gets devoured by _Compsognathus_. We all know very well Hammond's still alive to this day."

"Well, in the book I was attempting to make him a bit more like the 'dark side of Walt Disney', a man who had great power in the world of science and obliviously thought he could control it. That's why I gave him his demise."

"Another instance," Levine continued, "is when _you_ die."

"I state in the second novel that I was only '_partially_ dead'. The doctors were able to get me back before I actually kicked the bucket."

Levine rolled his eyes. "And you added 12 species that you didn't ever see during your whole time on the island including: _Apatosaurus_, _Hadrosaurus_, _Cearadactylus_, _Maiasaura_, _Othnielia_, _Hypsilophodon_, _Procomsognathus_, _Microceratops_, _Stegosaurus_ and others.

"You also switched the ages of the kids, making Lex younger and Tim older, you had Robert Muldoon survive, may he forever rest in peace and–"

"Yes, I added those details and the extra dinosaurs for a more compelling read."

"Dr. Alan Grant's book is much more factual. While we're on the subject, I hadn't even mentioned the Costa Rican Military you wrote about that bombed the island. Costa Rica doesn't even _have_ it's own military!"

"But I kept to the truth that it was bombed."

"Yes, you did. That's really sad though. I mean, if they had listened to Dr. Sorkin and let the dinosaurs live, then we might have had two dinosaur preserves instead of just the one on Isla Sorna."

Malcolm nodded thoughtfully. "They could have."

"Napalm bombs may have destroyed the island," Levine said, "but I can't help but wonder if the _Jurassic Park Incident_ had anything to do with the recent disappearance."

"What are you saying?"

Levine looked into Malcolm's eyes and said, "Isla Nublar was supposed to have been bombed, _but_, that recent incident when those jet-skiing men disappeared might mean that we don't know the full story. The disappearance happened around the vicinity of where Isla Nublar used to be. Don't you think some smells fishy."

"He's got a point, Honey," Sarah agreed.

Malcolm winced. "True, but anything could have happened," he argued. "A million different things could have happened to them. They could have had a shipwreck and drowned for all we know. We just don't know.

"The Chaos Theory proves the likelihood of just about anything happening. Any certain sequence of events could have caused their disappearance. We just don't know. Human beings tend to go frantic when the slightest event happens."

"Well, I've talked with Lex Murphy and she brought to my attention the chunk of meat that was brought up out of the ocean by the trawler. She showed it to some scientists and they said it was the remnants of a predator that had coughed up the bits of its prey that it couldn't digest. What could have done that?"

"Any-" but Levine didn't let him finish and continued.

"I think that something is up concerning the area where Isla Nublar once stood. Something is definitely up, and I'm determined to find out whatever it is! I think this is worth an expedition."

Malcolm laughed. "That's what I've always liked about you, Levine, you're always joking . . ." Malcolm's voice trailed off when Levine's expression told him that he wasn't joking at all. "So you're really serious."

"Of course I'm serious. Think, if something has survived, this would be an amazing research opportunity. No one has been to reserve on Isla Sorna since 2001 because the government isn't ready to let us study the dinosaurs. Don't you think this is worth investigating?"

Malcolm shrugged. "One incident doesn't prove anything, but . . ."

"Please, Malcolm," Levine pleaded. "If something's out there, we need to know about it. Even if you don't think studying whatever it is is a good idea, you must admit we should know if it's going to be a threat to people. Think of all the human lives we can save by actually _knowing_ what's out there?"

"I still don't think it's worth an expedition. We don't have enough proof. One incident doesn't prove a thing."

Levine decided to try a different approach. "Alright then, let's just say if . . . per chance, more evidence just so happened to come up. Don't you think it would be worth an investigation?"

Malcolm was silent as he contemplated what his friend was telling him. Finally, he answered by saying, "Yes, if, and only _if_ more proof emerges would investigation be a good decision."

"That's all I needed to know," Levine announced as he got up from the table. "It's been nice seeing you both again."

"You too," Malcolm said as Sarah nodded in agreement.

"Catch up with you later." With that, Levine left.

Sarah looked into Malcolm's eyes. She could tell that he was definitely troubled about something. "You think there's a chance something survived, don't you?"

Malcolm nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Then why didn't you say that to Levine?"

"Are you kidding? If I did, he'd start getting overenthusiastic. You know how he is." Sarah gave a brief chortle.

"Yeah, he's like that isn't he?" she added.

"In fact, it's _highly_ likely something could have survived. You know what I've always said: 'Life . . ."

" ' . . . finds a way,' " she finished his sentence before Malcolm continued. "I don't know what could have survived if the island was destroyed."

"The disappearance took place in the water," Sarah pointed out, "so a marine creature might be an option. But I don't know if InGen ever got DNA to clone extinct marine reptiles. After all, a mosquito can't go in the ocean and suck their blood."

Malcolm shrugged and looked at his watch. "Looks like break time's over," he told his wife. "What do you say we go back to our book signing table?"

"Wise idea." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips and the two of them left the dining area.

* * *

**A/N: Richard Levine is not from the movie version of Jurassic Park. He is actually from the second Jurassic Park book, "The Lost World", so I thought it would be nice to bring him into this story. Also, Malcolm's first book is actually the Jurassic Park book, but is instead written by Malcolm himself instead of Michael Crichton and that's why everyone says it is filled with lots of creative license because the events in the book are very different from the movie! The second book Malcolm wrote in my story called "The Lost World" is more like the second Jurassic Park film. Next week, I intend to introduce you readers to another well-known Jurassic Park character . . .**


	5. Grant's Dig Site

**Jurassic World: Return to Isla Nublar – Chapter 5: Dr. Grant's Dig Site**

**A/N: Hello everyone, this chapter is more information on some classic Jurassic Park characters concerning what they've been up to since 2001 when the third Jurassic Park movie was released. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

Sweat dripped from Dr. Alan Grant's forehead as he bent down low so that his nose almost touched the ground to admire the fossils he and his team had just uncovered. Inches below his nose was no doubt bound to be one of the most exciting finds in the history of paleontology – he was staring at the fossilized remains of a tremendous struggle that took place millennium before humans ever fully-colonized the American continent, back when the terrible dinosaurs still roamed the planet. He and his team of paleontologists have just discovered the articulated skeleton of what appeared to be a large tyrannosaur.

Tyrannosaurs, in and of themselves are exciting, but as if that weren't exhilarating enough, intermingled with the tyrannosaur fossils were the remains of what appeared to be a member of the ceratopsian (horned dinosaur) family. So far, he had been unable to identify it. _Perhaps we're looking at a new species of ceratopsian_, he thought. He retrieved a toothbrush (a common tool when digging up fossils) and lightly brushed away at the remaining sediment from the tyrannosaur's nostril cavity.

The 30-foot tyrannosaur, he assumed, might be from the species called _Nanotyrannus_, a tyrannosaur previously only known from two juvenile specimens. For years, scientists have long argued over whether _Nanotyrannus _belonged to its own genus or was in fact a juvenile T. rex_._ If this tyrannosaur Grant is digging up turns out to be a _Nanotyrannus_, it could settle the debate once and for all because since it's larger than the other _Nanotyrannus_ fossils found so far, it would have to be an adult, and if it's an adult, it would have to be its own species – _Nanotyrannus_. The good thing about the skeleton his team was excavating though, is that it wasn't likely to come to life and attack!

Alan Grant had been associated with the "_Jurassic Park_ Incident" of 1993 when John Hammond invited him and Dr. Ellie Degler, another paleontologist who used to work in Grant's team to visit his park and give it an on-sight inspection. But as has been said in previous chapters, _Jurassic Park_ bit the dust, but Dr. Grant and Ellie were among the survivors.

"Dr. Grant!" The paleontologist looked up from the carnivore's skull in the earth to see Timothy "Tim" Murphy, one of the other paleontologists at Grant's dig site.

Tim is the dinosaur-loving grandson of John Hammond and the younger brother of Lex; when he was still a kid, he also was invited to visit the park during the inspection. When the dinosaurs escaped, he also survived with Grant. Years later, Tim's fascination with dinosaurs never ceased and was finally able to join Grant's team.

As he approached Grant, he said, "We found another nest in the cliff side."

"You did?" Grant asked as he readjusted the hat on top of his head. Tim nodded.

"You might want to come and see it." So Grant half reluctantly, half excitedly picked himself up and followed Tim to the cliff he was speaking of.

In 2001, Grant had been faced with the dire option of having to close down his dig due to lack of funding. At the time, everyone was interested in the _Jurassic Park_ incident. So most of Grant's supporters stopped funding the dig in the hopes of having more to do with Isla Sorna. Grant became so desperate to get more money to pay for the dig, he took up an offer made by the presumably wealthy Paul Kirby in 2001 who promised to fund his digs as long as he gave him and his wife, Amanda Kirby, an airborne tour of Isla Sorna for their upcoming wedding anniversary. "I can write all the kinds of numbers on this check, Dr. Grant," Kirby had said. Unfortunately for Grant, once they reached Sorna, he found out that the Kirby's weren't as wealthy as they claimed to be and actually wanted to go onto Sorna to find their missing son, Eric. They _actually_ wanted Grant to join them because they thought he had been on the island before, which he hadn't. So once again, Grant was facing what he called "genetically engineered theme park monsters" once again.

After this incident (often dubbed the "Kirby Incident"), Grant and his team were more determined than ever to not close down their dig, so they started attempting to practically protest against people wanting to go onto Isla Sorna. Eventually, Lexico got involved and was able to convince people that they weren't going to get access to Isla Sorna – no ifs, ands or buts about it; they declared Isla Sorna off limits and intended to keep Isla Sorna a nature preserve for the dinosaurs where they could live without the interference of man. Lexico decided to financially support Grant until his supporters gave up their desires for Sorna. In 2005, fascinating new fossil discoveries in Grant's dig site near Snakewater, Montana made the supporters almost sorry they weren't supporting Grant and he finally got back his supporters. Since then, Grant has also opened up two new dig sites, one in the Hell Creek Formation in Montana, and another one near Snakewater called the Snakewater Formation, where he is now.

As Grant followed Timothy, he looked over the dig site he was working in and it reminded him of the vast ecosystem they were uncovering. The Snakewater Formation was once considered to be a part of the Hell Creek Formation since it had many of the same animal and plant fossils, but recently Grant was able to convince the scientific community that it was different enough to be its own formation. The Snakewater Formation is full of Cretaceous sediment and, back in the day, was a vast coastal plain near a large, sea-sized lake and the land was filled with spacious forests and lush fern prairies. Over the past five years alone, he'd discovered and proved many theories about dinosaurs thanks to this formation; for instance, he was finally able to prove that _Triceratops_ (a dinosaur commonly depicted as a herd animal in popular culture) really was a herd animal that probably cared for its young, that _Tyrannosaurus_ _rex_ was really a predator rather than a scavenger (which also proved the one he ran from on Isla Nublar was authentic in that respect), that dromaeosaurs (aka raptors) hunted in packs, that hadrosaurs exhibited parental care and provided evidence that dinosaurs really were warm-blooded, like the cloned specimens on Isla Nublar and Sorna. But just before uncovering tyrannosaur intermingled with the ceratopsian, they'd also made another startling discovery in what used to be a coastal cliff (now it was a small cliff no where close to the sea).

Tim led Grant past other scientists who were digging at the earth, up the path to the 15-foot tall cliff (the ground level was lower back in time) and upon arrival, he showed Grant the fossilized remains they had just uncovered. Grant stared thoughtfully at the bowl-shaped object Tim held in his hands – it was about nine inches across and seemed to be made up of mainly fossilized sticks and leaves . . . like a nest. They'd been finding lots of these strange objects in the nooks and crannies in the cliff – 15 total and more were still bound to come.

"I'm telling ya, in just about every space and crack there's one of these things," Tim told Grant. "Any idea what we're dealing with here?"

Grant rubbed his shaved chin and shook his head. "15 you say?" Tim nodded as Grant continued. "My best guess is that this cliff side was a colony for some extinct species of–"

"We haven't uncovered any dinosaur skeletons in the nests," Tim interrupted.

Grant shook his head again. "I don't think they're dinosaurs. My best guess would be either birds or pterosaurs. But without fossil skeletons, we can't be sure. Perhaps a great catastrophe, like a flood, frightened the animals and they took to the air, leaving their nests to be fossilized in the sediment from this flood. If it was a pterosaur, it would have to be a real small one."

* * *

A familiar jeep drove up the road toward the dig site. Grant recognized it instantly as belonging to Richard Levine, another one of his paleontologists working at his dig. Grant and Tim went down to greet him.

"Hey, Grant! Tim!" Levine said as he shut his car door.

"Hello, Levine," Tim responded, but Grant nearly nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"So what's new? Don't tell me you've uncovered _another_ nest with nothing in it. Because if you did, I might scream."

Grant grinned. "Better start screaming, because we've added a 15th one to the list."

"Drat," Levine returned. "What I wouldn't give for just a bit of bone fragments, some eggshells or something!"

"Apparently the animals hadn't started laying yet, or the previous brood must have been ready to fly by the time the burrows became buried," Grant said with a shrug. "So what have you been up to?"

"I just came back from Malcolm's book signing."

Tim sighed. "Malcolm's written a pair of good _Jurassic Park_ books, no doubt about that, but in my opinion it's kind of preachy. And there's too much chaos, everything's chaos. Chaos this, chaos that. Seemed to me like the guy's kind of high on himself."

Grant chortled. "Not to mention he added much creative license."

* * *

15 minutes later, Grant and Levine were back working with Grant's other diggers on the ceratopsian/tyrannosaur specimens while Tim went back to the cliff. Levine carefully brushed away bits of sand and gravel from around the tyrannosaur's shinbone.

Looking up at Grant, he asked, "Don't all these dinosaur bones make you miss InGen's dinosaurs any?"

Without looking up at Levine, Grant gave the short, peppy answer of, "Nope."

"No?"

"Of course not. As I've said before, all InGen cloned were some 'genetically engineered theme park monsters . . .' "

"I know, '. . . nothing more, and nothing less,' you've said that over and over again. But the fossils we dig up are actually pretty close to the ones you ran into at the park, aren't they? So InGen stuck pretty close to the actual creatures they were getting the DNA from. There are a few exceptions of course, like the giant size of the _Velociraptors_."

"Yeah, I don't know how they did that." Grant paused as he grabbed a chisel to remove rock from the eye socket of the dead tyrannosaur. He continued, "I think Dr. Laura Sorkin said something about the frog DNA Dr. Wu used to fill in the gene sequence gaps being responsible for the differences in the dinosaurs at the park and the same dinosaurs in the fossil record."

"But you have to admit," Levine paused, "_Jurassic Park_ would have been the most amazing theme park in the history of the world. A place where everyone could come and see living dinosaurs. Doesn't that idea excite you, Dr. Grant? Wouldn't it be amazing if they tried again?"

"That's not likely to happen," Grant argued. "Since InGen closed down its operations and that everyone knows about the dinosaurs now, I don't see how they could even _want_ to start over, especially with what happened _last_ time. Hammond may be eccentric, but he's not that crazy!"

Levine shrugged as he continued digging. "You know, during the brief meeting with Malcolm I had earlier today, we talked a bit about the recent disappearance of those jet-skiers around 120 miles away from Costa Rica and–"

"_Everyone's_ been talking about it," Grant interjected.

"You're point?"

"Talk's cheap." Levine rolled his eyes as Grant's comment before continuing.

"So anyway, doesn't it strike you as odd that the attack happened in _that_ spot, so close to Isla Nublar's original location?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Well, anything could have happened to them."

Levine grinned. "That's exactly what Malcolm said. I know that's true, but I'm still a little suspicious. There's a piece that's missing from this story, and I intend to find out!"

"How do you propose you do that?"

"Easy, I have Lex working on it too, and you know how Lexico can find answers if they set their minds to it."

It was now Grant's turn to roll his eyes. "Sure, Levine . . ."

"But Malcolm did say that if more evidence abounds, he'd be glad to assist me to find answers."

With that, the two paleontologists continued their work in silence, but Grant's mind was full of thought. He had a funny feeling that something _was _up, even though he didn't want to reveal that to Levine. And somehow, this strange feeling made him begin to think that another adventure was underway and somehow, someway, he'd be involved . . . again!

* * *

**A/N: Hope you're liking the story so far! Please comment to voice your opinion. By the way, be sure to read the next chapter when it's published because I'll be revealing some very familiar characters and creatures who's appearance might be a bit shocking and surprising . . .**


	6. The Pteranodon Colony

**Jurassic World: Return to Isla Nublar – Chapter 6: The Pteranodon Colony**

**A/N: Yes, you've read the title right! So in this chapter, I've decided to reveal what happened to the Pteranodon that flew off of Isla Sorna after the events of Jurassic Park III. In this chapter, we're also going to meet a character you might not know about too well unless you've seen Jurassic Park: The Game.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

_Squawk!_ A large male _Pteranodon_ called out and stretched its wings to their full width of 30 feet. This huge creature is one of the largest members of a group of animals known as pterosaurs (not dinosaurs). It has a long beak with sharp, tooth-like projections inside, a bright-red crest on the back of its skull and otherwise an overall bat-like body, but a lot bigger! Unlike a bat though, its wings are made up of fibers that are used to strengthen the wing membrane. The wing of a bat meanwhile, is made up of its long fingers with flaps of membrane in between. This was only one of the many that were now populating the coast of a rocky California beach. This flock is made up of the descendants of the _Pteranodon_ that escaped the aviary of Isla Sorna during the Kirby Incident of 2001. While initially, three made the first escape, they have since reproduced and other _Pteranodon_ from Isla Sorna also followed suit and now made up a bustling colony on the cliffs of a bay several hundred miles from San Deigo. Many thought the _Pteranodon_ would wreak havoc after leaving Isla Sorna just like the T. rex did to San Deigo in 1997. However, to everyone's surprise, the once ferocious pterosaurs live a peaceful existence; wild and free. The waters of this bay are filled with plenty of fish, and this makes it perfect habitat for the fish-loving pterosaurs who take full advantage of it.

It's the breeding season for these _Pteranodon_, and the males are trying to establish harems. They show off their colorful head crests to females who are walking among or flying above them. A female _Pteranodon_ glides gracefully toward the ground and lands on top of a cliff overlooking the bay and the males take notice. They squawk loudly and slowly wave their head crests from side to side to fully capture her attention. The female's eyes scan the area as she gets a good look at all the males – she wants to choose the one with the best crest.

Walking on all fours, she strides toward a large male with an already rather large harem of females and becomes captivated by his beautiful red-colored crest. She approaches the male, her head dipped in submission. When the proud male spots her coming toward him, he caws excitedly and beckons her closer. He continues to show off his crest, waving it from side to side in an elaborate courtship display. She accepts his proposal and copies his movements. In unison, the two continue with their courtship ritual. Soon, she'll join the other members of his harem and have eggs of her own.

* * *

Looking through the eyes of her binoculars, Dr. Laura Sorkin couldn't be anymore pleased.

_These courtship dances are so amazing_, she thought with glee.

Dr. Laura Sorkin was one of the paleogeneticists that worked at _Jurassic Park_ before the fatal 1993 incident took place. At one time, she had been the chief geneticist of Isla Nublar's laboratory. Back in the day however, as she was completing her geneticist studies in college, Dr. Sorkin was a big-time protestor for animal conservation, which got her into trouble a few times. But that was ancient history. In the 1980's and early 1990's, Dr. Sorkin had been persuaded to work at InGen partly by John Hammond himself, but mainly by his nephew, the now-deceased Peter Ludlow. She remembered the day vividly.

"Ah, Dr. Sorkin," Ludlow had said when he approached her at the end of her geneticist class. "May I have a brief moment of your time?" She turned to face him and he introduced himself as Peter Ludlow. During the early part of their conversation, Ludlow asked her how she liked working as a geneticist, about her passion with animals and what she decided to do after she graduated.

"I really don't know," she responded. "I suppose I'll put my studies to good use and use my skills to help create medicines and–"

Ludlow let out a brief snicker. "Medicines?" he asked with a chuckle. "Honestly? I thought you would rather do something dealing with animals. Personally, I think that suits you better." Dr. Sorkin smiled sheepishly at this comment. She didn't know at the time how slimy and money-loving Ludlow was at the time, otherwise InGen might not have gotten her to work for them at all and would have been destined to remain without their dinosaurs.

"Well, I would work with animals," Dr. Sorkin answered. "But don't you think humans could use help in the medicine department? Perhaps later I can devote my work to animals, but I'm trying to get myself on my feet before mounting anything that big. That's why I've chosen to help mankind for now instead."

"That's a terrible idea," Ludlow said as he took some papers out of his suitcase. "A very poor use of new technology. Helping mankind is a very risky business and personally, I would never help mankind."

After a bit more small talk around the subject, Ludlow explained that he was prepared to offer Dr. Sorkin a career that would involve cloning reptiles and since he was offering to start her off with $50,000 to do so, she really couldn't say no. So she instead went to work at _Jurassic Park_ to find a way to bring dinosaurs to life.

She wasn't a fan of the idea of using dinosaurs for an amusement park. Instead, she wanted to use the miracle of cloning to turn Isla Nublar into a nature reserve, but the Board of Directors (headed by the money-loving Ludlow) told her it would be too much of an expense. "A nature reserve would use up more money than it would make," they said. But she helped them find a way to create dinosaurs anyway.

Now the only problem they had that prevented them from cloning dinosaurs was that they needed complete DNA strands to use for cloning. Dr. Sorkin wanted to use the complete DNA strands to clone the dinosaurs with, but the board didn't want to spend the time dealing with that, so they went with an assistant of Dr. Sorkin's, Dr. Henry Wu's, idea. His idea was to use frog DNA to fill in the gene sequence gaps and complete the DNA codes. Dr. Sorkin was demoted while Dr. Wu was promoted as the chief geneticist and in her own words, Dr. Sorkin "took to the field."

Long story short, Dr. Sorkin was involved with the "Jurassic Park Incident" but successfully made it off Isla Nublar. The years following, she continued her conservation work with endangered animal species until she learned that the _Pteranodons_ had left Isla Sorna and started a permanent laboratory base to study the flying creatures and that's where she's been ever since.

Dr. Sorkin now sat comfortably in an old lighthouse that had been converted into a laboratory she used to further study the _Pteranodons_. She continued looking through the binoculars to get a good look at their elaborate courtship behaviors.

"Anything new?" asked a female voice from behind. Dr. Sorkin looked back to see a young woman named Kailey Harding, standing behind her. She had raven-black hair and fine features. "What's up with the _Pteranodons_?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm just watching another one of their courtship rituals," Dr. Sorkin answered. "They're ever so elaborate. It gets me every time I watch."

"Cool." Kailey looked back down at a book she was holding in her hands.

"What are you reading?" the older scientist asked.

"Just **The Lost World**," Kailey responded.

Dr. Sorkin sighed, not taking her eyes off of the pterosaurs outside. "What else is new? _Everyone's_ reading Malcolm's inaccurate portrayal of what really happened at _Jurassic Park_."

"He calls it 'creative license'."

"My point still remains. At least it's got the 'we can't control what we've created' part right."

Then Kailey looked up in the same direction Dr. Sorkin was facing. The _Pteranodons_ outside were still engaged in their courtship ritual. "It's amazing to think that none of us would be studying these pterosaurs right now if it hadn't been for your Kirby sister."

Dr. Sorkin smirked. "Yeah, I'm shocked she even went to Sorna in the first place. Amanda never was the adventurous type. She always was staying home and twiddling her thumbs all summer while I was outside and exploring area around the farm we grew up in when we were little. But she and Paul did find Eric, so that's the important thing."

"It was a nice rewedding between Paul and Amanda after they returned though. Bet you don't remember."

"Oh stop, will you?" Dr. Sorkin kidded as she gave her a playful slap on the arm. "I'm just glad Eric was rescued from Sorna. But I'm glad that the _Pteranodons_ are free now; free to go where they please and live where they want to, just like their ancestors did before they went extinct."

"Hey, Dr. Sorkin," Kailey paused, "the name _Pteranodon_ means 'toothless flier', right?"

"Yes, and let me guess: you're wondering why they have teeth." Kailey nodded and Dr. Sorkin continued. "Well, let me tell you, Wu's frog DNA hatch was not only a shortcut, but it also might have resulted in many of the anomalies we see in InGen's animals from those we find in the fossil record. I can't say for sure because I haven't had the opportunity to study that issue more heavily. But you are correct, _Pteranodon_ was _supposed_ to be toothless."

Dr. Sorkin had recognized many other differences in InGen's pterosaurs that were different from the ones in the fossil record: InGen's were a bit larger (fossil _Pteranodon_ only weighed 30-40 lbs, but InGen's weighed at least a couple hundred as adults) and they could lift objects with their feet. But they were exactly the same ones from the fossil record in nearly any other respect.

Just then, a loud ringing sound came from her cellphone sitting on her desk and interrupted her thoughts. She picked it up and saw: "Richard Levine" on the screen. She pressed "answer" and said, "Hello, Levine. What have you been up to?"

"Well, I've been at Grant's dig and . . . 'various stuff'," Levine answered. Dr. Sorkin knew he didn't mean "various stuff" and got the hint. She looked up at Kailey. "Can you excuse me a moment?"

"Sure." Kailey turned to leave and as she exited the door she yelled back, "Let me know when you're finished with your phone call."

Dr. Sorkin put the side of her head to the phone and spoke into it. "Do you have any news on anything Levine? Did you talk with Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm."

"Yes," Levine said from the other end. "I spoke to both of them two days ago and we talked a bit about Isla Nublar."

"And?"

"Negative, I'm afraid. I know how you thought they might know something about the possibility that _something_ from Isla Nublar might have survived the napalm bombing, but they don't know any more than we do."

"Drat!" Dr. Sorkin exclaimed. "Yes, that's what I was hoping."

"I also told them that I suspected that something having to do with Isla Nublar survived . . . since that's what everyone's talking about now after the recent 'incident', but they know about as much as anybody. They seem to think an investigation is a waste of time. Malcolm and Dr. Grant seem to believe that more evidence is needed before everyone goes on a wild goose chase with this matter. You know how Dr. Grant _really_ despises the idea of having anything to do with both Nublar and Sorna, especially after your sister tricked him into going so they–"

"Yes, yes, yes, I know very well what my sister did. Is there anything new from Lexico? Have they uncovered any more evidence or incidents they haven't shared with the press?"

"No. No more incidents have occurred since the one with the jet-skiers."

Dr. Sorkin frowned. This wasn't the outcome she had been hoping for. Ever since the jet-skier incident a two weeks ago, news of their disappearance hit the street like wildfire and Dr. Sorkin, Lexico, Levine vowed to get to the bottom of this. If a creature that ever had anything to do with Isla Nublar was responsible, Lexico wanted it stopped. For all they knew, Isla Nublar was destroyed in 1993. But Levine, Lex and Dr. Sorkin had other ideas.

"Is there _any_ good news you have for me?" Dr. Sorkin asked hopefully.

"Well, Lex firmly believes her grandfather might know something the rest of us don't. She wants to wait until more evidence arises before taking the matter more seriously. She knows that if we do, the nosy public will be on our tails for sure and she wants to keep the press as uninformed as she can."

"Alright, thanks anyway, Levine."

"No problem, see you soon." Dr. Sorkin hung up the phone and sighed. As she looked back at the colony of _Pteranodons_ outside, she thought, _Levine's right. Something's missing from the puzzle. All we need is more evidence of something occurring before Lexico can seriously take on this matter. That's all we need! Maybe something has survived on Isla Nublar; my life's work would not have gone in vain after all! But I need proof!_

* * *

**A/N: Did you enjoy this chapter? Now at long last we FINALLY know what became of those Pteranodons that flew from Isla Sorna at the end of Jurassic Park III! For those of you who don't know, Dr. Sorkin is not from the Jurassic Park movie, but from TellTale's Jurassic Park: The Game which was released in 2011. In the game, her character was killed by a reptilian predator during the Jurassic Park Incident, but in my fanfiction, I've decided to change the story a bit and make it so that she in fact did survive. In my story, she was also a great deal younger when she was at Jurassic Park than she is in the game. I did that so she's not as old as John Hammond is in the first movie so she can experience a little adventure later on in the story . . . Until then, please be sure to express your opinions through comments! Will Dr. Sorkin and Levine get the much-needed proof they need? Find out in the next chapter!**


	7. Attack of the Mysterious Killer(s)

**Jurassic Park IV: Return to Isla Nublar – Chapter 7: Attack of the Mysterious Killer(s)**

**A/N: Alright dinosaur-lovers! This chapter is going to combine action with mystery-like storytelling, suspense and . . . well, if I tell you any more I'll be giving the chapter away. So please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

A small boat zipped across the water about 90 miles from the coast of Costa Rica. At the wheel was a man in his mid-30's by the name of Cortez Philip (pronounced Fill-eep), his friend Jean Scott, a slightly younger man, sat next to him and two of their other friends named Paul Miguel and Baljeet Johnson sat in the back. Jean continued to stare out at the ocean to his right as the boat continued on its straight path out into open ocean.

Cortez looked over at him and shook his head. "Come on, Jean," he began. "You're still not _worried_ are you?"

"Not exactly . . ." he muttered.

"Yes you are. I can tell because you're almost never just sitting around quietly."

"OK, maybe I am a little worried, but don't you think this is a little risky? You know what the rumors are and–"

"Come on, Jean!" Cortez stepped on the accelerator before continuing. "Talk is cheap. I doubt the incident was as bad as everyone says. Those jet-skiers probably did something _really_ dimwitted like spilled their food into the water and that attracted whatever ate them. Look, I know what I'm doing. We're going through the water so fast that I don't think anything will have the chance to take a chomp out of this boat! We'll be to the island soon enough."

"Besides," Baljeet yelled from the back, "don't you know how much the tabloid publisher is _paying_ us to accomplish this? Even _you_ know that this is a risk worth taking." Jean reluctantly nodded his head as he went over the plan in his head: back in San Jose, a tabloid publisher, _Newsy Daily_, had offered Jean and his friends (who worked for that publisher, by the way) a large sum of money to bring back film footage or photographic evidence from the famous Isla Nublar everyone had been talking about ever since the jet-skier incident three weeks earlier. The publisher was anxious to get a good story for their tabloid and find out information that Lexico didn't want them to know.

"We're also more prepared than those jet-skiers," Paul announced as he retrieved a large rifle from its case.

"Good, so if anything attacks us, we can shoot 'em to death!" Jean exclaimed sarcastically.

Cortez shook his head again. "You worry to much, Jean. And we can't _kill_ any animals we find. Lexico would be on our heads! If this Isla Nublar exists, we're going to sedate any animal that comes to attack us with a fast-working tranquilizer. Don't sweat it man! All we have to do is reach the island, unload, hike for a bit and by then we will have found something. If not, we're prepared to stay overnight."

"I'm still not comfortable about something . . ." Jean concluded. Cortez shrugged and pressed the accelerator again to move even faster toward Isla Nublar's most likely location. (Isla Nublar's official coordinates weren't revealed to the public).

It was another half an hour before Cortez broke the silence. He noticed that they were rapidly coming up on a large fog bank ahead. _What in the world is that from?_ He thought. Cortez didn't put much more thought into it as he pressed on.

"Got some pretty thick fog today," Jean concluded. "What if something tries to attack us in the fog? Remember in 2001 when the Kirby's drove through a fog bank and–"

"That was Isla _Sorna_," Baljeet corrected, "Site B."

"You mean there are two islands with dinosaurs on them?"

"Exactly. Despite the fact that the park was on Isla Nublar, they cloned most of the dinosaurs on Isla Sorna, their factory floor."

Paul winced. "When since did _you_ become an InGen expert?"

"I study."

Much to Jean's surprise, they passed through the fog rather quickly and a few seconds later, the fog parted. The Cortez grinned slyly as his friends let out audible gasps when they saw what lied ahead; in the direction they were heading was a large mountainous island covered in dense jungles – this was Isla Nublar, the island of forgotten dreams.

Cortez looked back at the others. "See? What I tell ya? That crazy old InGen was pulling our legs all along! It's still here!"

Eventually, Baljeet found his voice as he stared at the island in the warm afternoon sun. " . . . yes, it's still here. It's breathtaking! You think dinosaurs survived?"

"We're about to find out," Paul said as he twirled his gun in his hands.

* * *

Within 15 minutes of seeing the island, Cortez drove the boat around a section of the coast until he found what looked like a dock in front of the dense jungle. The dock wasn't very large, but there was a small, shed-like office building that looked like it used to be the place the "dock guard" once stayed in on daily shifts. Cortez pulled up to it and turned the boat off. He got off and exhaled a deep breath. _Finally, we've made it to Isla Nublar,_ Cortez told himself through his thoughts. He wasn't sure if they'd find dinosaurs on the island or not, but something told him that this was the day they'd all be rich!

He turned back to the others who were grabbing their backpacks and hopping out of the boat. Baljeet tied the boat to the dock and Jean looked as if he were about to faint.

"Well my friends," Cortez said, "we've successfully arrived on Isla Nublar. Now as you know we need to be prepared for anything on this island so we need to be extremely careful. Dead men don't make money." He turned back to face the office-building. Now that he was on the dock, he could get a good look at the place: next to the building, he saw a telephone stand. He doubted it worked, but just out of curiosity, he picked it up and placed it to his ear – nothing. He put it back.

"Anything?" Jean asked nervously.

Cortez shook his head. "Nah. It's been offline for nearly 20 years." He continued to scan the area when he saw a rusty sign posted on the front of the office near a window that read: **East Dock**. Cortez started toward the door of the office and gestured for Baljeet to follow him. Baljeet obeyed and Cortez opened the door.

They slowly entered inside and saw a small desk with stacks of water-damaged papers on it and a few rusted file cabinets. The building obviously had a leaking problem and the window that enabled anyone to see outside was cracked. "Wow!" Baljeet exclaimed. "I've never actually been to a place that's been abandoned after so many years."

"Me neither," Cortez agreed. He turned and walked back out the door, followed by Baljeet. Then, Cortez looked at the other two men and said, "Alright, enough looking around here. We're here for dinosaurs, not old docks."

"We're not going in . . . in . . . th-th-the jungle . . . are we?" Jean asked, followed by a nervous chuckle.

Cortez chortled. "No, we're going to stay here and call the dinosaurs to come to us. _Yes_ we're going in the jungle, goofy! Where do you think the dinosaurs hang out?"

"Um . . . I thought I recalled something about some less-forested areas of the island."

"Sorry, Jean," Baljeet announced. "Much of Isla Nublar is forested."

"OK! Break it up!" Paul interrupted. "Let's get started before nightfall!"

* * *

Cortez and the others trekked into the jungle of Isla Nublar in the afternoon sunlight. Despite it being late afternoon, the jungle was still bright enough to see through . . . for the moment at least. Jean constantly glanced at the sun as it continued to sink toward the horizon. Within about half an hour, it would be much darker. Cortez didn't think this mission would take long, so he didn't think spending the night here would be an issue. As they continued through the forest, the sounds of various jungle creatures echoed around them. The loud ones made Jean flinch in fright.

Just then, Paul thought he saw a small, two-legged animal run through the foliage to the left of them. He lifted his gun and aimed it in that direction.

"Whoa! Paul! Ask questions first, shoot later," Cortez cautioned. "We don't know what is is. It could have been a bird or something."

Baljeet winced. "The saying is, 'shoot first, ask questions later'."

"I know, but that wouldn't have applied."

Paul shrugged. "I'm just getting ready to shoot, just in case." Then, a bird-like shrill was heard in the bushes to the left of the group and they stood silent for a moment. The bush shook violently as the sound of the animal inside grew evident.

"Bird?" Jean asked.

"Possibly," Baljeet answered. Suddenly, a bird-like squeaking sound came from _behind _them. The four men whirled around to see a small lizard or bird-like emerging from the roots of a mangrove tree a few yards behind them. It stood on its back legs, was almost a foot tall and had a slender tail sticking out behind it. The animal was dark green in color and had front legs that ended in little, sharply-clawed fingers. It chirped again and slowly approached the men, bobbing its head like a chicken as it walked – it looked for all the world like some sort of plucked chicken trying hard to be a lizard, but a lot cuter and more natural-looking without feathers than a chicken. It blinked its large eyes and stared at the group cautiously.

"Oh my gosh!" Cortez whispered. "I think we have our first dinosaur!" He retrieved his camera and aimed it at the little reptile.

"What is is?" Paul questioned, holding his gun toward the curious animal.

Baljeet looked thoughtful. "I think it's a _Compsognathus Triasscus_, discovered in 1913."

"Is it dangerous?" Jean asked nervously.

"Nah, I wouldn't think so," Baljeet answered. "Compies have been presumed to be scavengers like jackals."

Paul asked, "Want me to shoot it?"

"Why?" Cortez was curious as to why he'd shoot a harmless dinosaur.

"To take it back with us of course."

"No, no, no." Cortez shook his head. "Bring a dinosaur back and Lexico finds out . . . I won't even _open_ that can of worms!" He leaned closer to the _Compsognathus_ and clicked the button on the camera that snapped a picture. The dinosaur leaped and squawked in surprise but was still undeterred. "What a cute little guy." Cortez slowly reached out his hand toward the _Compsognathus_, but a loud bird-like call suddenly ran through the jungle around then. The compy sniffed the air and after letting out a high-pitched shriek, she turned and ducked into the nearest bush and ran away.

"Oh well," Cortez said with a laugh. "But we've got our photograph!"

"Good," Jean congratulated. "We can go home now!" He started back towards the dock, but Cortez grabbed the back of his shirt and stated, "Not yet. It's not enough! Next we need _film_ footage of dinosaurs, and to get that, based on the fading light, we're going to have to spend the night. We have the equipment to spend the night in our backpacks."

Jean grinned nervously from ear to ear, thinking of all the money they'd get from this job to try and ease himself, when looking behind him, just managed to catch sight of a small two-legged reptile run through the foliage and out of sight. He didn't see much, but he knew it was too big to be a compy . . .

"I think I saw something over there," he said. The others looked and saw nothing but jungle plants.

"You worry too much, Jean," Baljeet told him.

* * *

Traveling deeper into the jungle, Jean got more and more nervous as it began to get darker. "What if we get lost?" he asked in a nervous tone.

Cortez looked back at him and sighed. "We're absolutely fine, Jean. Honestly, quit worrying and you'll forget about being on a dinosaur-island." He looked up. "Let's set up camp for the night. Paul and I can climb that hill and see what we can see from up there. You guys stay here." With that, Paul and Cortez started to leave the other two when Cortez suddenly stumbled on a branch and tripped forward. To brace his fall, he grasped for a tree trunk, but he didn't look at the trunk before placing his hand on it: it was covered in rows of sharp spines.

"YEE-OUCH!" Cortez cried as he propped himself upright and sucked his bleeding hand. He leaped around and shook his hand rapidly to ease the pain. Unbeknownst to him though, a few droplets of blood flew from his hand as he shook his hand and they splatted on a nearby tree.

"Are you OK, Cortez," Baljeet questioned with concern as he grabbed his hand to look closer at the wounds – they didn't go deep into his hand, only just enough to cause bleeding. "You're going to want to cover this up."

"Alright, I'll do it when we come back. I'll be fine. Come on, Paul." The two of them finally left the area.

When Baljeet noticed Jean's nervous state, he said, "Sit down and take a load off. After you get used to this place, you'll learn it's not so scary at all!"

Paul held his gun ready to fire as he and Cortez made their way to a clearing in the forest. Cortez frowned and shook his head. "We need a hill or something so we can see farther away," Cortez pointed out. "But I can't see any hills to climb in this dark forest."

A light breeze floated through the clearing as Paul said, "We could climb a tree."

"Nah, we'll just wait for morning." But as they were about to turn to walk back into the forest, Cortez heard the sound of flapping. He looked back and saw dozens of dark shapes in the branches of a large tree looming above them. Paul and Cortez froze. As their eyes quickly adjusted to the light, they were able to make out small, bat-sized animals sitting in the trees like a flock of black crows or ravens. They were also bat-like in proportion and had relatively large heads, no visible ears and clawed wings similar to those of _Pteranodon_ that were folded to the sides. In fact, other than their head-shape, they looked much like miniature versions of _Pteranodon_.

"I'm not so sure I like those guys just sitting there," Paul said. "They're making me kind of nervous."

Cortez agreed. "Yeah, I was going to suggest a warning shot, but tranquilizers don't make good warning shots." But as Cortez gestured toward the small animals, one of the larger ones in the flock spread its wings to reveal its one-foot wingspan and opened its mouth to reveal rows of sharp teeth.

Cortez gasped. "Oh no . . ."

The animal squawked and leaped into the air, using its wings to create lift. This resulted in the rest of the little fliers leaping into the air and creating much bird-like racket. Then, almost simultaneously, the creatures zoomed from the tree and began to descend upon Cortez and Paul. The two men screamed and turned to start running for the forest.

* * *

Jean and Baljeet stood up straight at the sound of Cortez and Paul screaming. It was getting too dark to see deep in the forest, even with a flashlight, but they knew there was trouble.

"See? See? I told you we shouldn't be here!" Jean exclaimed. Baljeet started towards them when Jean headed in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Baljeet asked. "Cortez and Paul are in trouble!"

"I'm getting out of this crazy place! Catch you by the dock!" Before Baljeet could stop him, Jean was out of sight. Baljeet sighed. _Fine, if Jean is inconsiderate enough to leave the others behind, I'll rescue them myself!_ He left his backpack and headed off to rescue his friends.

He continued to run until to his left, he heard a strange sound that resembled that of an elk and he came to a stop. _That's funny,_ Baljeet thought. _There aren't any elk on Isla Nublar, or anywhere else in or near Costa Rica!_ Looking back in the direction he was heading before and heard the plant life rustle to his right. He froze again. "Uh, Jean . . . w-w-was that you?" He laughed nervously. _Great, now I'm starting to act like Jean._

After assuring himself it was just a compy, he turned to face the original direction he was facing when a pair of glowing eyes appeared in the bushes ahead of him. Baljeet gasped. He slapped his left hand on his pocket to retrieve his flashlight: but it wasn't there! _Rats! Must have left it in my backpack!_ The frightened man turned to his left and saw another pair of eyes. To his right was another. He quickly started backing away when a glowing-eyed creature from out of nowhere and by the time he looked in the direction the creature was approaching from, he felt a sharp pain in his arm. Baljeet screamed as he leaped in surprise and fell backward. The creature released its toothy grip and darted away before Baljeet could correctly identify it.

Baljeet winced in pain. His right arm now bore a terrible wound thanks to rows of sharp teeth. What the creature was, he couldn't say, but he knew that he wished he had listened to Jean and never come to this island in the first place. He warily looked ahead of him and saw now at least half a dozen pairs of brightly glowing eyes, and they were all gazing at _him_! _OK, time to get out of here!_

Placing one hand over his wound, he began making his way back to the dock and toward safety. But as he ran, he noticed the trees and other plants around multiply into twos and the jungle turned from shades of dark browns and greens to a myriad of yellows, reds, oranges, blues and purples. He was hallucinating, big time!

_What's going on with me?_ he asked himself. As he continued running out of the forest, his arm began to feel the pain more and more excruciatingly, his head began to throb vigorously and his hallucinations got more and more extreme. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer and he fell to the ground. Looking back, he saw dozens and dozens (more hallucinations, as there were only about half a dozen) of creatures with glowing eyes slowly approaching him, creating strange bird-like cackling and growling sounds. Eventually this was all getting to extreme as the animals closed in . . .

* * *

_Must keep moving, must keep moving, _Jean told himself over and over again as he ran toward the dock. Creatures from the forest with glowing eyes were following his trail closely and he didn't want to end up like his so-called friends, so he kept running. The forest was very dark by now and the sky was cloudy tonight, so visibility was very limited.

Finally, he reached the dock. But no sooner had he reached it did three monsters with glowing eyes burst from the forest behind him. The creatures walked on their hind legs and were compy-like in shape, just larger! He couldn't see any more of their features (except their glowing eyes of course) because of the fading light. The animals stopped only a minute before they continued to pursue Jean onto the dock. Jean glanced at the boat to his left and reckoned that it would take too long to start it up before the creatures behind him closed in so he continued to run past the boat. He also didn't run into the office building because he knew the animals would easily break through the window and he'd be trapped. As one of the approaching and snarling creatures raced up behind him as he reached the edge of the dock, he could tell it would be seconds before it reached him. _Only one shot,_ he thought. He bended his legs and leaped off the dock. Though just as he did, sharp teeth clenched around his right arm and tried to pull him back up on the dock. "Get off me!" Jean cried. The animal snarled ferociously as it pulled back. Its comrades were quickly running up the dock. If they reached the animal that was pulling on Jean's arm, they'd be strong enough to lift him onto the dock and kill him. Jean didn't want that, so with all his might, he knocked the terrible creature in the face and he yanked his arm out of its mouth, leaving behind deep and gushing wounds and (due to him yanking his arm out) some loose teeth embedded in his flesh and Jean plunged into the water. As the other animals gathered at the edge of the dock, all they could do was cackle, snarl and snap their jaws at their prey that got away.

* * *

In the darkness of night, Jean floated out to sea, struggling to stay afloat. Soon, the island got farther and farther from view. Within a few minutes, he was a good distance out to sea thanks to the strong current. Somehow, he managed to stay afloat due to his tiredness. It was almost pitch black out on the water, and all Jean could do was float. _I wonder how long I'll be out here, _he wondered. Increasingly, he was getting more and more disoriented as he floated. His hallucinations would have been worse had he been able to actually _see_ – something he couldn't do in the dark.

One problem Jean had, was that, even though he was holding his wounded arm with his other hand, the scent of blood was seeping into the water . . .

* * *

Far below, a great white shark lurks beneath Jean, who is floating on the surface. Contrary to popular belief, sharks are not man eaters and mainly attack humans because from the seafloor (where sharks lurk on the hunt for prey) a human silhouette greatly resembles their favorite prey, such as seals and sea lions. The shark senses the smell of food and starts toward the surface. Smaller black-tip reef sharks approach as well, being very careful to stay far enough away from the great white.

Suddenly, something in the dark gloom scatters the sharks and they make a get away. A large monster lurks in the deep and is watching its wounded prey above. Ever so stealthily, it swims near the ocean floor, waiting for the perfect moment to strike its prey. With great movements of its body, it rushes towards the surface . . .

* * *

"I wonder if I'll ever get the chance to get out of here quickly," Jean told his weakening self. He couldn't keep this up for much longer due to his tiring state.

All of a sudden a pair of monstrous jaws explode out of the water around Jean. The frightened human screams in terror as the predator of the deep snaps down with tremendous force and pulls its prey underwater.

* * *

**A/N: Astute readers (and non-astute ones too) will remember the dock Cortez and the others arrived at is the same dock from the first Jurassic Park movie that Dennis Nedry had attempted to reach to smuggle dinosaur embryos off the island before he became dino-food in the jungle. This is also the same dock Nima Cruz and Miles Chadwick arrive on the island at in Jurassic Park: The Game. What did you think of the chapter? Was it too gruesome? Let me know! Please check back soon to read the next chapter when we will learn some very revealing information . . .**


	8. Hammond's Confession

**Jurassic Park IV: Return to Isla Nublar – Chapter 8: Hammond's Confession**

**A/N: Finally! It is time to share one of my favorite chapters that I've written so far! Now you as the reader will be able to see how I tie the previous seven chapters together and learn more about the mysteries surrounding Jurassic Park. **

**By the way: someone by the name of "Matt" has asked via comment what characters will be appearing in this story and if Eric Kirby will make an appearance. Since "Matt" doesn't appear to have an account on Fanfiction, I'm not able to answer his question via comment, so I'll answer it here. The answer to his question is: I'm not entirely sure of all the characters I'll have in this story because I'm sort of writing it as I go, but most of the main characters will appear in this chapter. If Eric Kirby makes an appearance in the story, it might be a cameo appearance. Of course, since I'm not sure yet, I could be wrong . . . Hope I answered your question, Matt!**

**Anyways I hope you readers enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

_Ah! Finally I can relax!_ Malcolm thought as he finished putting on his pajamas and crawled into bed next to Sarah. The two of them had just come home from yet another book signing and this one was much more exhausting to Malcolm than the last one that he had two weeks ago at Middleton Bookstore. This one was massive and filled with at least a hundred other authors and possibly millions of people. Malcolm's hands and fingers were numb from signing so many autographs and his throat was itching from all the talking he had to do.

With Kelly and his two younger children, Tracy and Douglas at summer camp (Kelly was helping out), he and Sarah were prepared to enjoy the rest of the summer months relaxing . . . except for more advertising campaigns for the books and book signings of course. Strangely enough, the _Jurassic Park's _Isla Nublar-syndrome just about everyone seemed to have was finally winding down, he hadn't even received a single call from Levine ever since he talked to him at the Middleton Bookstore book signing two weeks ago. Maybe the man had finally given up on trying to find evidence for Isla Nublar's existence.

Malcolm put one arm around Sarah as he pulled the covers over them and kissed her.

"Goodnight, Sarah," he said.

"Goodnight, Ian," she replied. Just as Malcolm sank under the covers and turned the lamp off, his cellphone that sat on his side table buzzed – he had received a text message.

_Who on earth would be sending me a text message 11 o' clock at night?_ He thought as he reluctantly picked up his phone to check the person who left the message. Malcolm groaned loudly as he read the name of the person who left the message: **Richard Levine**. "Typical of him to be calling me this late at night."

Sarah sat up and looked over at him. "Who is it?"

"Who'd ya think? Levine!"

"What does the text say?"

Malcolm shrugged and pressed the "read message" icon on the phone's screen. He read: **Sorry for late notice Malcolm, Lex wants us at Hammond's mansion pronto for important meeting. Want a hint on the topic? Isla Nublar: life found a way!**

"Oh . . . no!" Malcolm sighed and groaned pitifully as he placed his hand over his forehead. "Change of plans, Sarah. We've got to get dressed and go to Hammond's place."

"What happened?"

Malcolm got out of bed and turned to face his wife. "Levine said something about Isla Nublar: apparently 'life found a way'."

* * *

"Yes, I'm Dr. Laura Sorkin," said the female scientist to Alan Grant as he straightened his famous hat. She and her assistant Kailey Harding had just flown to Montana to join Lex at Hammond's mansion. She was now standing on the older Hammond's front porch talking to Dr. Alan Grant, Tim Murphy and Richard Levine, whom she'd been corresponding with over the past few weeks ever since the jet-skier incident. "And you must be the famous Tim Murphy," she recalled.

"Yeah, that's me," Tim answered. "So you used to work at _Jurassic Park_?"

Dr. Sorkin sighed. "Yes, I did. That tragic day at the park is a day we'll all remember for an eternity. I must say, I've really admired the work you guys have been doing at the Snakewater Formation. What are you working on now?"

"Well," Grant paused. "We've recently started unearthing a pair of dinosaurs – a carnivore and an herbivore – that appear to have been caught in some sort of death duel before they died. Considering their preservation, we believe they must have died in a flood of some kind."

"What species are they?" Kailey asked.

"We're not sure at this point. The carnivore is definitely a tyrannosaur based on the tooth shape, and it might be a _Nanotyrannus_. The herbivore is a type of ceratopsian related to _Triceratops_. We think the ceratopsian might be a new species. Of course, that will have to wait until after we get back to the dig."

"And tell them about the nests," Levine urged.

"Oh yes. We've found a cliff that used to be on the coast of an ancient sea-sized lake and it's littered with burrows. In the burrows we've found 15 nests from some type of pterosaur or bird."

Dr. Sorkin asked, "What are the nests made of?"

"Twigs, small branches and leaves."

Dr. Sorkin looked thoughtful. "If it's a pterosaur nest, it will be the first one ever found made of those materials. Kailey and I have mainly been studying the _Pteranodon_ colony in California."

"I'm glad they decided to calm down and not terrorize the planet!"

There was a moment of silence when another car drove and parked in Hammond's driveway. A familiar man dressed completely in black and wearing sunglasses stepped out of the car. _Malcolm's never changed his style_, thought Grant.

"Hello, Malcolm and Sarah!" Grant greeted. "Long time, no see! How was the book signing Levine told us about?"

"Good, if don't count the sore fingers and itchy throat." Both men chortled as they shook hands. Grant looked Malcolm up and down, eying his _black_ shirt, _black_ coat, _black_ pants, _black_ socks and _black_ shoes. Grant recalled that Malcolm had never been one for style. Even almost 20 years ago when they first went to Isla Nublar to do an investigation on the park, he wore the exact same thing!

"Still wearing the same color clothes, Malcolm?" Grant asked.

"He's always wearing the same thing," Sarah answered before her husband could. "That's about all he has in the closet. The only contrasts in the colors he wears is gray."

Malcolm interjected saying, "Well, why bother with fashion in the first place? I believe my life has value, and I don't want to waste it thinking about clothing. I don't want to think about what I will wear in the morning or trying to stay in the 'latest styles'. They're changing by the minute! Truly, can you imagine anything more boring than fashion? Professional sports, perhaps. Grown men swatting little balls, while the rest of the world pays money **–** money that could be used for other good causes like helping the poor **–** to applaud. But, on the whole, I find fashion even more tedious than sports."

"You never _did_ like sports, honey," Sarah reminded him.

"Fashion's not all that bad," argued Kailey.

After introducing himself and Sarah to Kailey and Dr. Sorkin, he turned to Levine and said, "Alright, enough small talk. Why on earth did you haul us out here in the–"

Levine winced. "Sorry about the middle-of-the-night-thing, but Lex wanted to make this as dramatic as possible."

Sarah frowned. "Why is that?"

"We need straight forward answers from Hammond, that's why," answered a male voice from behind. The others looked around to see Lex and her husband Lester, who were both holding large office folders as they exited their car. Lester, who's full name was Lester James Murphy, is the head of and ultimately responsible for Lexico, alongside Lex. One of the first things one might notice about Lester is that he could be rather ruthless and sarcastic at times. His serious attitude made it no wonder that he was also a senior government official.

"Well, this is terrific," Grant said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Hammond better give us clear answers, because this is rather inconvenient."

"Yes, inconvenient as it may be, our line of work is full inconveniences, I'm afraid," Lester said as he and Lex walked up the steps to Hammond's mansion. He then turned to Dr. Malcolm and Sarah. He retrieved a file and got a sheet of paper out of it before saying, "Let's see, Dr. Ian Malcolm and Dr. Sarah Harding, right? Dr. Malcolm here's a mathematician and recently published author and . . . Dr. Sarah Harding."

"We've got files?" Sarah asked.

"Everyone has a file. Let's see . . . uh, you're a paleontologist at Grant's dig site. Richard Levine and Tim Murphy, two paleontologists at Grant's dig site, Dr. Laura Sorkin and Kailey Harding, two scientists at the _Pteranodon_ colony in California and . . . that's about it on these papers."

Tim leaned over to Grant and whispered, "How much information about us is available on the internet after lots of internet searching?"

"Couldn't tell you."

Tim grinned. "Oh yeah, I forgot, you _hate_ computers."

Levine turned to Lex. "So when do we go in and talk to Hammond? I think everyone's here."

"We go now," she answered.

As the group started heading to the door, Dr. Sorkin said to Levine, "Thanks for taking all the time to try and uncover evidence for Isla Nublar's existence. Without your help, and Lex's, this wouldn't be possible."

"Oh, no problem," Levine responded. "I was beginning to get rather intrigued by the incidents happening around the area that Isla Nublar was or is, depending on where this conversation takes us."

"Could someone please tell me why we're doing this in the middle of the night? Why do we need to make a 'dramatic entrance'?" asked Malcolm.

"By coming at night, Hammond will know we mean no funny business and we aren't interested in any of his fancy tales of how everything is alright and dandy just as they are," Lester told him. "This needs to be stopped! People are _dying_ thanks to Isla Nublar's possible existence. First three jet-skiers, and just a week ago, four men went missing in the same area, heading for Nublar."

"How do you know they were attempting to reach Nublar?"

"I have my sources."

"Besides," Levine interjected, "coming at night will add a lot of dimension to this epic tale, if someone ever decided to write a story about us based on what we're doing and put it on Fanfiction."

"In your dreams, Levine," Grant sighed.

* * *

The loud sound of the doorbell echoed through Hammond's mansion. The butler ran toward the door. "Who could be coming here at this late time?" he asked himself. He opened the door and gasped – before him was a crowd of familiar people including: Dr. Alan Grant, Richard Levine, Ian and Sarah Malcolm, Tim, Lex and Lester Murphy, Dr. Laura Sorkin and Kailey Harding.

"What on earth?" the butler was dumbfounded at this. "Can I help you?"

"We need to see Hammond, immediately," Lex told him.

"But . . . but he's getting ready for bed! Perhaps you can come by tomorrow and–"

"I'm afraid we can't do that. We need to speak with him right now."

"Alright, but can I at least tell him that you're here first?"

"No, we need to go right up." With that, Lex and the others entered the mansion and walked past the butler. He wasn't sure what to make of this at all.

After walking up the steps to the second floor, they found Hammond's bedroom and Lex lightly knocked on the door. "Come in," said the voice inside the room.

Imagine Hammond's surprise when he saw his grandchildren, accompanied by Lex's husband, Dr. Grant, Levine, Dr. Sorkin, Kailey Harding and the Malcolm's enter the room. "What on earth?" he asked in surprise. "Is something the matter."

"Yes, something's very wrong, Mr. Hammond," Dr. Sorkin told him. "We need some clarification on something."

"And we'd like straight answers," Lester added, "or else I'll have no other choice but to have you taken back to Lexico and keep you prisoner until you–"

Lex slapped his arm. "I was only joking," he said.

Then Lex said, "I'm really sorry to have to bother you in the middle of the night grandpa, but we really need to close this case and get some information."

"Sure, I guess." Hammond stood quietly, holding onto his famous amber-cane.

Lex got a stack of papers from her folder and announced, "As you recall, three people went out jet-skiing and were mysteriously killed three weeks ago. Two weeks ago, four men who supposedly were attempting to find Isla Nublar and bring evidence for its existence back to write a story on it for their tabloid."

"Yes, I recall those incidents. But like I've said before, Isla Nublar was destroyed! Mercenary Billy Yoder issued to have the island bombed by the US military. You remember, don't you Dr. Sorkin? You were there."

Dr. Sorkin stared at Hammond and nodded. Her memory went back to the dreadful day she was nearly eaten alive by a vicious marine reptiles.

* * *

In the summer of 1993, after the park failed, she was one of the people unintentionally left behind after Grant, Hammond, Ellie Sattler, Tim, Lex and Malcolm left the island. Left behind with her were Gerry Harding, the park's veterinarian and his daughter, Jess Harding (who was 14 years of age at the time), Nima Cruz, a female spy from InGen's rival company Biosyn sent to Nublar to retrieve the dinosaur embryo-canister Denis Nedry wasn't able to retrieve due to his death, and three mercenaries who were _supposed_ to rescue them. But everything and everyone's priorities changed when the mercenaries were too fighting for their lives.

Once they had reached the Marine Facility to use the phones to contact the mainland, Dr. Sorkin tried to stop the pre-ordered bombing of Isla Nublar. But her plans failed when Billy Yoder took over and turned on the group. When the marine reptile that was kept in the Marine Facility knocked into the facility and Dr. Sorkin fell into the water. Fortunately, Gerry rescued her before the predator could eat her. But Billy used the opportunity to make the phone call to reconfirm the bombing and Isla Nublar was destined for destruction . . . at least, that's what everyone was told.

* * *

"I know the island was supposed to be destroyed," Dr. Sorkin told Hammond, "but if you keep as many secrets from us as you did from me when I worked at the park–"

"Look, I am very, very sorry for leaving you out of the loop," Hammond apologized. "I've said that countless times before. But you have to understand that–"

"That what?" Levine interrupted. "People have died due to rumors that Isla Nublar, or something from Isla Nublar, survived the bombing. We need answers Hammond. We need answers now before things get out of hand."

Hammond stood silently in front of the others. Lex peered into her grandfather's eyes – she could tell _something_ was up. "We need to know what's the _real_ story about Isla Nublar."

After a brief silence, Hammond sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you: Isla Nublar . . . was _not_ destroyed."

The group gasped. This was news to them. John P. Hammond had kept this a secret for the past two or so decades! Malcolm was especially shocked by this. He knew Hammond was eccentric, but this was _really_ eccentric? Why would he keep the island a secret. _Life found a way_, he thought.

"How on earth did the satellites or military not know about this?" asked Dr. Sorkin.

"Well, I might as well start at the beginning." Hammond cleared his throat as he continued. "Back in 1993 when the incident happened, I made a bargain with the higher-ups, if you will, of the military not to have the island destroyed. You see, I didn't want all of the park's dinosaurs – my dream – to go down the drain. So after much persuasion, I got the military to pretend that the bombing thing occurred. And I also made a deal with NASA to not reveal the location of the island via satellite-imaging. That's why Isla Nublar doesn't appear on _GoogleMaps_ and other satellite-imaging apps. I didn't want the dinosaurs and the other unique creatures we had recreated killed by some reckless bombs."

"So are the dinosaurs still alive?" Grant asked.

Hammond nodded. "They should be. True, we made them lysine deficient, but–"

". . . the dinosaurs were able to eat lysine via lysine-rich plants," Sarah finished the sentence. "The carnivores in turn eat the herbivores and therefore they get lysine-supplements as well. That's what happened on Isla Sorna so it's likely that the same thing happened to Nublar's dinosaurs."

"Well, I think we've gotten all the answers we need," Lester concluded. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going back to Lexico." With that, everyone except Dr. Sorkin, Levine, Kailey and Lex left the room.

"I'm really sorry about all the commotion grandfather," Lex apologized. "But we _really_ needed answers."

Hammond nodded. "It's quite alright. No real harm done. I just suppose everyone's going to be a bit groggy in the morning."

Dr. Sorkin said, "What's the real reason why you didn't tell anybody about Isla Nublar's true fate?"

After a slight hesitation, Hammond explained, "I know we didn't have the best start, Dr. Sorkin, but–"

"Best _start_? Our start was great! When I was first convinced to work for InGen by that slimy Peter Ludlow, I was made the chief paleogeneticist! It was what happened afterward."

"What happened?" Lex asked. "I knew you worked for InGen and were demoted or something, but I never was able to figure out how and why."

"It's a long story, but InGen and I didn't see eye-to-eye on certain things. That was my downfall. Henry – Dr. Wu – was willing to take shortcuts to meet InGen's standards in cloning the dinosaurs, but I didn't want to take those shortcuts and so I that's why I was demoted. After my demotion, I was sort of the outcast of InGen. I wanted the place to be a nature reserve where the dinosaurs could roam freely, but InGen's money-hogging Board of Directors felt that wouldn't make the profit they desired. By that point, I was kept out of the loop."

"Yes, and I greatly regretted treating you the way that we did by the time the park shut down," Hammond admitted. "I realized that maybe we should have listened to you. During the incident, I was still convinced that we had control of what we had recreated. But Ellie Degler was the one who helped me get my head where it needed to be. She said, 'We never had control, that's the illusion! I was overwhelmed by the power of this place! But I made a mistake too, I didn't have enough respect for that power and it's out now.' I still remember that conversation vividly. When I escaped the island on the helicopter and while we were worried sick about you, Gerry and the others that still remained on the island, I was so sorry that I didn't have the chance to set things right with you. Not only did I not want the dinosaurs destroyed after all our hard work, but I also wanted to fulfill your wish to let the dinosaurs roam free like they should. Isla Sorna couldn't be kept a secret, but Isla Nublar could. So Nublar was secretly kept alive and thriving. Now as we all know, Isla Sorna is a thriving nature reserve for the dinosaurs of that island. But Nublar . . . I didn't feel the world was ready to know about Nublar's existence. I wanted to fulfill your dream, Dr. Sorkin.

Dr. Sorkin nodded as she removed her glasses to wipe a tear from her eye. "Thanks."

"So after the incident," Levine started, "Hammond turned from capitalist to naturalist in just four years . . . that's something."

* * *

After saying their good-nights, Lex, Dr. Sorkin, Levine and Kailey walked down the stairs to join the others outside. Kailey looked at Dr. Sorkin and gasped. "Are . . . are you . . . crying?"

"What? No, of course not," Dr. Sorkin quickly responded as she sniffed. "I'm just sweating though my eyes."

When the four of them walked out the door, they caught up with the others who had attended this meeting at Hammond's.

"I suppose you know what this means," Lester announced to everyone.

"What does it mean?" Malcolm asked.

"We're going to have to make an investigation of the island in question." Everyone gasped.

"You're kidding, right?" Grant questioned.

Levine elbowed Malcolm. "You shouldn't be surprised to find yourself involved in another _Jurassic Park _adventure. You said yourself that if more evidence of Isla Nublar's existence arose, you'd–"

"I only said it would be worth _mounting_ an expedition. I never said anything about going to the island myself."

"Oh . . . yeah." Levine frowned.

"I nearly died on Isla Nublar before! After I was injured, I spent most of the _Jurassic Park Incident_ in bed until we left the island. When I was on Sorna in 1997, I only went to get Sarah back. She should have told me she was going though . . ."

"I knew you would have stopped me from going," Sarah broke into their conversation. "That's why I didn't tell you. It was an amazing research opportunity I didn't want to waste. Besides, if you found out I was going before I was out of your grasp, InGen would have succeeded in taking all of the dinosaurs they had in mind to the mainland."

"If I had known where you were off to I would have tied you to the bed."

Sarah smirked. "Besides, I thought it was kind of romantic of you to come and rescue me." Malcolm rolled his eyes, but he knew she was right.

Levine decided to bring them back on topic. "An expedition should be mounted to Isla Nublar. This is priority! The reason it's so important to go to Isla Nublar as soon as possible is because we need to validate the island in question. How can we expect to know what we're dealing with if we haven't seen the extent of what we're dealing with in the first place?"

"Exactly my point," Dr. Sorkin agreed. "An expedition is crucial."

Lester nodded. "Fine, Lex. Come along now. We've got some planning to schedule."

As Lester headed toward the car, Kailey asked, "Just curious: how on earth did you fall in love with a guy like Lester? He doesn't seem at all the 'romantic type'."

Lex giggled. "Stern and uptight as he may be on the outside, he can be _really_ lovey-dovey . . . at times." She turned and followed her husband.

As everyone else walked toward their cars, none of them noticed a shadowy figure near Hammond's mansion slip away into the darkness – not even Grant, who was no more than 50 feet away from the figure. He only had one thing on his mind: his worse fear had come try – he'd be returning to Isla Nublar!

* * *

**A/N: How was this chapter? If you enjoyed it, please be sure to leave a comment or two. Helpful suggests are encouraged. Lester James Murphy in my story is actually based on a character from the popular BBC series Primeval named James Lester. I switched his name around in my story because to me, "James Lester Murphy" doesn't sound as good as Lester James Murphy. Next week, while the team will be planning their expedition back to Isla Nublar, you will find out about the shady figure in the shadows that I mentioned. Dinosaurs? Don't worry, we should have a ton more dinosaur action coming up soon!**


	9. The Return of Biosyn

**Jurassic World: Return to Isla Nublar – Chapter 9: The Return of Biosyn**

**A/N: Remember that shady figure mentioned in the last chapter? Well, Chapter 9 is going to reveal who that is. I hope the story has been enjoyable so far. We are nearing the end of these more docile chapters – soon, we'll have some totally awesome adventure, mystery and intrigue added to the list. By the way, thanks to everyone who's posted comments on this story so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

Two days since the events of Chapter 8, in a small restaurant in Snakewater, Montana, (it might interest the reader to know that Snakewater, Montana in the story is a 3/4ths of a mile from Hell Creek), a man twiddles his thumbs impatiently waiting for another person to join his meeting. He has a rather bland-featured face, is wearing a small straw hat on top of his head, a pair of sunglasses, and a formal-looking suit and pants – this was the fabled Lewis Dodgson! Dodgson is the CEO of InGen's rival company, Biosyn, which is also engaged in genetic engineering techniques.

Back in 1993, Biosyn was somehow able to gain knowledge as to what InGen was doing on Isla Nublar (fortunately they weren't aware of Isla Sorna at the time). Since Biosyn was at least _ten_ years behind on the same research InGen was accomplishing in the world of genetic engineering, Dodgson wasn't against cheating. So he bribed an unhappy employee at InGen named Dennis Nedry to steal 15 species of dinosaur embryos off Isla Nublar in a last ditch attempt to save his company from ruin.

The company was in ruin at the time due to Dodgson's checkered history with his experiments he often conducted, whether or not it would be dangerous or inconvenient to someone else. For instance, Dodgson once introduced a modified form of the rabies virus to Chilean farmers without them knowing. But Dodgson didn't count on getting busted in the act and, even though he escaped prosecution, his business didn't fair so well and his investors dropped out one by one. Pretty soon, Biosyn was in financial straights and that's when he employed Dennis Nedry to steal dinosaur embryos from InGen in return for a total of $1,500,000 for his deed. To smuggle the embryos off the island, Biosyn invented a modified Barbasol shaving cream can; and in case that plan failed, his back up plan was to have one of his employees, Miles Chadwick and a woman native to Isla Nublar before InGen bought it named Nima Cruz, retrieve the canister. As we all know, Nedry shut the park's power off, he and Chadwick were killed by escaped dinosaurs in the process and _Jurassic Park_ had to be shut down. Both InGen and Biosyn didn't win out of the situation and since the _Jurassic Park Incident_, Biosyn was barely managing to stay up and running without their investors and were almost literally scraping the bottom of the money-bin. Within a few months, Biosyn would have to shut down their operations; Dodgson and the rest of his employees would be out of a job.

_This time we must come through_, Dodgson thought. Sitting next to him in the restaurant were two other men named Howard King, an employee of Biosyn, and Baselton Malone, a scientist who was hired to give Biosyn a good reputation, but even he wasn't doing very good at that job, otherwise they wouldn't be having this meeting tonight. They were still waiting for one more person to join their table before they could start the meeting. While they waited, Malone ordered four dishes juicy, fried egg yokes. He loudly smacked as he ate, adding to Dodgson's discomfort.

* * *

Malone looked up at Dodgson, who was merely playing with the unappetizing egg yokes using his fork. "Are you going to eat that?" Malone asked. Dodgson shook his head and Malone greedily slid Dodgson's plate over to him and helped himself (despite already having eaten his _and_ Howard's portions!).

Dodgson grimaced as Malone slurped the juice from the egg yokes. _Who on earth could eat that disgusting stuff! _He could only hope that the person they were waiting for would arrive soon so he didn't have to continue watching Malone eat.

* * *

"Hello guys, I'm here!" The men looked over to the door to see a young woman enter the restaurant. She was wearing goth-style clothes, had curly black hair pulled back into a pony tail and a big, smirk-like grin. She took a seat next to Dodgson. This is Dodgson's sister, Halley B. Dodgson, and she's just as feisty as her brother. "Alright Dodgson. This meeting better save Biosyn or I'm going to have to–"

"You shouldn't use my name," Dodgson interrupted.

Looking around the crowded restaurant, Halley yelled, "Hey everyone! Everyone! We've got Dodgson here!" She turned to face her brother. "See? No one cares? Nice hat! What are you trying to look like? A secret agent?"

"Hello, Halley," Malone greeted as he gestured toward the dish of egg yokes sitting in front of Halley. "I ordered appetizers for all of us."

"Oh, thanks! You shouldn't have!" She stabbed her fork into the yoke and started gobbling it down. "What is it?"

"Fried egg yokes," Malone answered proudly. Halley winced and coughed.

"On second thought," she said with a grimaced expression on her face, "you can have it. I'm not very hungry."

"Thanks!" With that, Malone started eating her dish as well.

Dodgson cleared his throat and began his speech. "Alright, I suppose you all know why we're here tonight – the fate of our company lies in this meeting. As you know, about two decades ago, we had Dennis Nedry and Miles Chadwick go to Isla Nublar to retrieve dinosaur embryos. But the plan went in ruins thanks to Dennis' misfortune and both InGen and Biosyn lost. InGen went bankrupt while we're still teetering on the verge of Chapter 13, but we can't keep on like this. Within a few weeks, we'll have to close Biosyn down and we'll all be out of work. Now, the purpose of this meeting is to decide our next course of action. Over three weeks ago, an incident with jet-skiers 120 miles off the coast of Costa Rica mysteriously went missing until the remains of their bodies were uncovered in a meat chunk. Ever since this incident, people have been wondering if Isla Nublar still exists. If it does, this is great news for us because–"

"But why can't we exploit Isla Sorna?" Howard asked curiously.

"Isla Sorna's restricted territory – Lexico's creeps are patrolling the island and/or have other means of knowing what or who comes to or leaves the island. We can't go anywhere near the island or we'll be prosecuted. Don't you remember? We looked into the security system of Sorna and found it impossible to pass. Isla Nublar could be our ticket out of this financial mess we're in!" He turned to his sister. "So what did you learn from when you scoped out Hammond's place a couple of nights ago?"

"Well, I wasn't able to get inside," Halley began, "but I was able to learn enough by eavesdropping on Hammond's conversation with Lexico, Dr. Alan Grant, Ian Malcolm and the rest of the lot from outside an open window. It turns out that Isla Nublar wasn't destroyed by Napalm bombs from the U.S. military. Instead, Hammond called it off and the island's existence was only known to the 'higher-ups' of organizations like the military and NASA. It's from my understanding that the dinosaurs of Nublar still exist and Lexico is planning an expedition to the island itself."

Dodgson grinned slyly. "Wonderful. Now we have all the information we need to exploit Isla Nublar before Lexico declares that island off limits too. We have to do this ASAP (**A**s **S**oon **A**s **P**ossible)."

"What's the plan?" Malone asked.

"I've already devised the whole plan. We're going to go to Isla Nublar and we'll get what we need."

"Retrieving embryos is going to be hard," Malone objected, wiping egg-juice from his mouth. "We'd need to first–"

"No, you lunatic! We're not getting embryos this time! That's ridiculous! We're going to get dinosaur eggs."

"Dinosaur eggs?" Halley asked with a giggle. "That's dumb. You're not as smart as I thought. You should have us get adult dinosaurs and–"

Dodgson slammed his fist on the table, stood up and shouted, "HALLEY! Who's in charge here?! It's definitely not you!" He stopped yelling when he noticed every eyeball in the restaurant was watching him. Dodgson smiled uncomfortably at everyone and sat back down. "Sorry everyone," he apologized. "Where were we?"

Howard looked thoughtful (he was used to his boss' occasional moments of short temper). "You were discussing the plan to get dinosaur eggs."

"Yes, I remember now. So as I was saying, this time we're going to retrieve dinosaur eggs instead of embryos, which is sort of impossible now that _Jurassic Park's_ embryo storage unit is no doubt defunct. So really, stealing eggs is our only option. As we reach Nublar, we'll steal the eggs and then smuggle them back to the mainland."

"What happens if we get trapped on the island?" Howard questioned. He had heard one too many stories of people getting stuck on either Nublar or Sorna and he didn't want that happening to them.

"You worry too much," Dodgson snapped. "That's why I'm prepared. I don't want a repeat of what happened to Nedry, or of what happened to the InGen team in 1997. I'm going to have a mercenary with us at all times to give those dinosaurs the punch they deserve! Come on, this is an easy mission. We don't even have to get past customs!"

Malone nodded as he slurped up more of his food. "So, basically we're going to go to Nublar, find the nests, get the eggs and take them back."

Halley rolled her eyes. "What purpose do those eggs have anyway? I mean, what are we going to do with them? They'd make a good omelet."

"You don't fry eggs worth thousands if not _millions_ of dollars, Halley!" Dodgson snapped. "After we have eggs, the possibilities are endless. A recreation of _Jurassic Park_, trophy hunting, genetically mutating them into pets, shows – those are just a few things that people will pay for and Biosyn will be saved! Not to mention that since we'll have the living, breathing creatures, we'll obviously have their DNA to clone more if necessary."

"Are you sure that's _exactly_ how the mission will go?" asked Howard.

"Look, I can't plan out every single detail because we don't know where the nests are, or even where the island is exactly. So we'll have to tag-along behind the Lexico team with the greatest secrecy and take it from there, making up the plan as we go."

Malone scraped the last bit of egg yoke juice up with his spoon and gurgled it down. "I just hope this adventure will be worth all your paying me to keep Biosyn's 'good' reputation and assist you on the island."

"Yes, that's why you're getting paid so much," Dodgson admitted. "Since you have a good knowledge of dinosaurs and other need-to-know stuff, you're crucial to this team." He turned to his sister. "I need you to stick close to the Lexico team and learn exactly what they plan to do, when they leave for the island and all that other stuff. Don't get caught!"

"Why would I get caught?" Halley asked.

Dodgson sighed and placed his head on the table – sometimes, his sister drove him crazy! Dodgson looked up and announced, "The one thing I know about this mission is that it _has_ to be a success! The fate of Biosyn lies within our hands. If we fail, we'll loose our jobs and our research into bioengineering will be worth peanuts. This is our last chance to redeem the company."

"Don't worry, Dodgson," Malone assured him. "We know what's at stake. We're in this together!"

Dodgson nodded. _If this mission fails, we'll be doing stuff like laundromat cleaning! Our last chance needs to be a success!_

The four of them sat in silence – they each knew that the quest to save Biosyn was about to begin.

* * *

**A/N: Now that we've learned about this story's antagonist, what do you think? I hope the addition of bad guys helps the story. Comments (even constructive criticism) are greatly encouraged! For now, rest and relax until the next time I publish a new chapter. In Chapter 10, the two teams will finally embark on that journey back to the island of forgotten dreams – they'll return to Isla Nublar. And don't worry, I can assure you that we'll have some really cool dinosaur action coming up within the next couple of chapters!**


	10. Preparing to Leave

**Jurassic World: Return to Isla Nublar – Chapter 10: Preparing to Leave**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to post their remarks via comments. I've enjoyed reading (or answering) each one. In this chapter, prepare to follow the Lexico team and Dodgson's group as they prepare to strive for Isla Nublar . . . but with two totally different missions! Also prepare to meet a new character never before seen in Jurassic Park-related stories or movies. Why haven't we seen the new character before? I made the new character up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

The fourth week since the jet-skier incident opened the doorway to a new adventure was hectic! Lester, Lex, Dr. Sorkin and Levine spent the time getting everything ready for the expedition to Isla Nublar. The people who would go on the expedition would be Lex (she was going to act like Lexico's eyes and ears and report back progress), Dr. Alan Grant (Lexico promised him a large amount of money if he went and unlike the time he was persuaded to go to Isla Sorna in 2001 by Mr. Kirby, Lexico _had_ the money!), Dr. Laura Sorkin, Tim Murphy, Richard Levine and Kailey Harding.

By the end of the fourth week, most of the team, a few others who had been involved with _Jurassic Park_-related incidents before, and a small "army" of Lexico soldiers (helpful in escorting the group through crowds and clearing other people away from the area the Lexico team needed to prepare for the massive undertaking) flew to San Diego and reached a tourist dock where the Lexico ship would disembark by day break. Lester and Lex got out of their car and walked over to the others.

"What on earth are all these people doing here so early?" Levine asked. "It's more crowded here than New York City on New Year's Eve!"

"A lot of people like to get on their cruise boats early in the morning so they can enjoy the rest of the day," Lex told him. She turned to the others, "Our loading crew should be here any minute to load up the **USS Mars** for–"

"**USS Mars**?" Kailey asked.

Lex grinned. "That's what we named the ship we'll ride to Isla Nublar on. Anyways, our loading crew will load the equipment on the ship as soon as they arrive and . . . wait a minute, has anyone seen Grant? Tim?"

Tim shrugged. "Last time I saw him was last night as we were securing the dig site in Snakewater. I'm pretty sure he said he'd be here in a minute."

Just then, a red pickup truck arrived in the parking lot and Dr. Alan Grant got out. He placed his hat on top of his head and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

Lester's expression didn't change when he saw Grant. "You're late," he said.

As he walked past Lester, Grant answered, "Fire me."

"We can all dream, can't we?"

"Looks like the loading trucks are here!" Dr. Sorkin exclaimed as some large trucks with **Lexico **printed on the side entered the parking lot.

"Alright!" Lester yelled. "Let's get this mission underway!"

* * *

Halley and Malone slipped through the crowd. Halley smiled when she saw Lexico's team standing near a large ship with **USS Mars** on its side. Several soldiers were standing around the group to keep the crowds of other people at these busy docks out of the way of the operation. _Perfect!_ Halley thought. _Now that we've located the Lexico team, all we have to do is carry out the rest of my brother's plan!_

She turned to Malone and said, "Tell me what Dodgson wants us to do again, Malone."

"Oh, just attach the beacon Dodgson gave us to their ship and we'll be able to track their location and find the precise location of Isla Nublar once they arrive."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

Halley smiled and retrieved the beacon out of her pocket – the device was an inch in diameter, black and had a small, red, flashing light on it. The device also had a suction-cup on the bottom so that it could be applied to just about any surface. Once the beacon was attached to the ship, they'd be able to track down the **USS Mars** wherever it went and reach Isla Nublar in no time! How could the plan fail? _Let's see, I guess a good time to sneak the beacon onto the ship would be when they're loading the equipment onto the ship. They'll be so busy that they'll be less likely to notice._

* * *

"Bring it closer . . . bring it closer . . ." a worker from Lexico was slowly guiding one of the vehicles intended to be used in the expedition onto the **USS Mars**. Lester prepared four vehicles that would be used once the team reached Nublar: two large RV trailers connected with an "accordion" (which was _not _going to be parked next to a cliff as in the 1997 expedition!), and three land rovers.

Grant watched with interest as the vehicles were driven up the ramp and onto the **USS Mars**. "Don't worry, Grant," Lex assured him. "We won't have anything too . . . computer-type for you to do on the expedition."

Grant sighed as Lex giggled. _Does everyone know about my dislike for computers?_

Levine eagerly checked his watch. "When are we planning to leave?"

"It should only take us another 15 minutes to get the rest of the equipment on the ship," Lex said. "We'll leave after that." She turned to the Lexico workers who were loading the equipment. "Let's get those crates on board!"

As the Lexico workers obeyed and started using a large crane to move large wooden crates of equipment onto the ship, Dr. Sorkin inched over to Grant. She said, "So, how is it, working with those fossil bones at the dig site?"

"It's good. Yeah, we're making good progress," Grant answered. "I just wish we could identify those nests I was telling you about. How is it working with the _Pteranodons_?"

Dr. Sorkin smiled. "It's a very entertaining job. One might think that it would get boring studying them year after year, but they're always revealing new surprises to us. It's their mating season at the moment so the male's crests have burst into vibrant colors in order to attract mates."

"It never ceases to amaze me how they've calmed down since we accidentally let them out in 2001," Grant said, remembering how ferocious the pterosaurs were at the time. The creatures had attempted to not only feed Eric Kirby to their young, but also tried to kill Billy Brennan who somehow managed to survive the encounter, albeit injured. But at least he was alive and managed to recover. Yet, after the _Pteranodons_ had escaped the aviary and flew past the helicopters Grant and the other survivors were in, they did not attack – in fact, they completely _ignored_ them! Grant was perplexed by how such ferocious creatures could turn docile all of a sudden. "When we ran into them in their aviary, they were real monsters. Did you ever have the opportunity to study why they're not behaving as aggressively as they were before?"

"Actually, I've been trying to figure that out ever since we started studying them. I've come to believe that they might have been behaving territorially, but I'm not sure. Further studies are needed before we can say with certainty why they've become more docile since leaving the aviary. It's a good thing that they've become more docile thought! Otherwise the government might have been ready to destroy the poor animals."

"Didn't you say InGen bred two species of_ Pteranodons_?" Kailey inquired.

"Yes, two species were cloned. One of which could be found on both Nublar and Sorna and because of their rather docile nature, they were allowed to roam freely across Isla Sorna. The other species was the more ferocious one and InGen decided to keep them caged up and not bring them over to Nublar to be exhibited there. I guess the pterosaurs won out in the end though, because they're free to roam over the entire world!"

* * *

11-year old Taylor Simmons followed her three teenager siblings (two sisters and one brother) as the four of them in turn followed their parents. Taylor has short brown and straight hair and is wearing beige shorts, a camouflage-colored jacket, a basketball cap and pink shirt. Her family had just arrived at the crowded dock and were going to be boarding a(n albeit expensive) ship that was due for Hawaii. The family recently suffered through a terrible divorce about five months ago in which Taylor's mom took the three girls and her dad took Taylor's brother to live with him. This time was tough for the whole family. But over the past several months, Taylor's mother and father were getting back together and were going to be rewed in Hawaii, the location of their first wedding, in three days. Taylor was especially glad that the family was going to be reunited because she missed spending time with _all_ of her family. Soon, she was going to have the opportunity to do just that once again!

"Grab your bags and follow us kids," Taylor's mom, Mary instructed. Taylor's bother, Patrick handed her her duffel bag.

"What's in here?" he groaned. "It must weigh half a ton!"

"You're so silly!" Taylor giggled. "Everything I'll need for the vacation is packed in the bag so I don't have to bother you guys every few seconds!"

Taylor's father, William, shut the trunk after everyone got their bags and they headed onto the crowded docking area. William and Mary looked to the left over the noisy crowd to see what looked like a military group loading crates into a large ship with **USS Mars** on the side. Mary looked at her ex-husband (soon to be "husband") and said, "What do you think they're doing over there?"

William shrugged. "Looks like a military operation," he replied. "The government doesn't normally let the public know what they're up to. Who knows? It could be some top secret mission." William looked glanced at his oldest daughter, Bethany, as she trailed behind him – she was on her cellphone doing something or other. "Whatever you're doing couldn't wait until _after_ we get settled in our room on the ship?"

"I don't know if I'll have internet connection," Bethany argued. "Besides, my friend Tracy is really looking forward to read my next chapter I'm working on for FanFiction."

"Which story are you writing?" Patrick asked curiously.

"I'm writing a fanfiction story for . . ." she paused as she continued to type, ". . . for the movie _Dolphin Tale_. I'm on the fifth chapter."

William rolled his eyes and said, "Teenagers these days . . . ."

"What ship will we be going on?" Taylor questioned.

After looked around the dock, William finally spied the boarding area for their ship. "We'll be boarding the big gray one with . . ." his voice trailed off as he foraged in his pockets for the tickets to their boat. "Drat! I forgot the tickets in the car!" Turning to his children he said, "Your mother and I will be right back. I forgot the tickets in the car. Stay right here until we return."

"Sure," Taylor responded.

* * *

When Taylor's parents returned and motioned for the kids to follow them, none of them noticed that Taylor wasn't paying attention and therefore didn't follow. She was deep in thought. _I can't believe we're getting back together! This should be exciting! I hope there's lots of cool stuff to do in Hawaii, because I'd hate to be bored with no friends to hang out with._ She leaned over to where she thought Patrick was standing. "Hey, Patrick, what sort of stuff is there to do in Hawaii?"

_Silence_. She looked over to her right and gasped – she was _alone_ in the midst of this bustling crowd of people! Where was her family? In the bustling crowd they must not have noticed she wasn't with them! Now she was getting worried. "Let's see," she began, "they probably are boarding the ship now. What ship did Dad say we'd . . . OH! The big gray one!" She looked at the **USS Mars** and grinned. _Cool looking ship!_ She darted toward the loading area for the **USS Mars** and looked up at the large vessel. She scanned the ship with her eyes to see if she could spot any of her family members on board, but all she could see were people that looked like military workers/soldiers who were loading stuff on board. Maybe her family was already in their room?

* * *

"What if we get caught?" Halley asked. She and Malone were sneaking toward the **USS Mars** to attempt to get close enough to stick the beacon on its side.

"Now's our only chance!" Malone whispered as the two of them used the commotion around the dock at the moment as cover to get as close as they could to the ship. Finally, they were quite close and slowly approached the ship. Halley looked up at the giant boat and grinned. _Alright, lead us to Nublar!_ She took a few steps back to get a better look at the ship when suddenly . . . "Hey!" Halley knocked into someone and only saw a glimpse as the person she bumped into screamed and fell down off the dock layer they were on and into a lower level with large crate. She was wearing a camouflage-colored jacket, beige pants and a pink shirt.

"Don't be so clumsy!" Malone exclaimed.

"I wasn't, that girl shouldn't have been standing on the edge of the dock like that!" Halley snapped. "Oh well, she'll get out by herself. We've got a job to do!"

"You sure she can get up? It's pretty steep . . ."

"Dodgson's _my_ brother and since _he's_ the boss, _I'm_ second in command! Not you! We work with Biosyn, we're not social workers. Come on, before someone sees us."

Quickly, Dodgson and Malone sneaked up to the ship and attached the beacon to the side. _Bingo!_ Halley thought. _Now let's get out of here before we get caught!_ So the two of them left this area of the dock and slipped into the crowd of tourists nearby.

* * *

Taylor lifted her duffel bag off her and looked at her surroundings to get her bearings: she'd just fallen into a huge, metal, cargo-crate full of large, black garbage bags. She wasn't sure what was in the bags, but she didn't wish to find out (especially if they're _trash _bags!). Looking up, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to get out by herself. "Help! Somebody! Please help me get out of here!" she called . . . but no one could hear her.

Suddenly, the sound of a large crane was heard and the lid of the crate was closed with a loud BANG! Taylor sat in pitch-black darkness. _I might be here for a while . . ._

* * *

"Sir, we're just about finished loading the crates on the ship," one of the Lexico soldiers told Lester. Lester nodded in approval.

"Alright then," Lester said, "Lex, please tell everyone we're going to be boarding in a few minutes."

"Sure." She turned to the group. "Alright everyone, we're about to disembark, so please make sure you have all of your belongings ready to go."

"I hope you guys have a successful mission," said Sarah.

"Yeah, don't get yourselves eaten," Malcolm told them.

Levine chuckled. "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. I mean, how dangerous could it be?"

* * *

After bidding Sarah and Malcolm goodbye, the team members, Lester and the Lexico soldiers boarded the **USS Mars** and set off. As the dock got further and further from view, Grant continued to gaze at it, knowing another dinosaur-filled adventure was ahead of them.

Levine walked up along side him and said, "Don't worry, Grant. We'll be back digging bones up before you know it."

"That's not what I'm worried about," the paleontologist answered. "The bones will still be there when we get back. That's the great thing about bones: they never run away, which is what _we'll_ probably be doing."

"We'll be doing what?"

"Running for our lives. But I guess it will be worth it, because we really need to stop the deaths of these people and see what's really going on with Isla Nublar."

* * *

The **USS Mars** continued to steadily progress southward toward Isla Nublar. Dr. Sorkin was standing by herself on the deck and gazed out at the sunrise to the east. Kailey approached her from behind with Levine at her side.

"You OK, Laura?" Levine asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been really quiet all morning since we left." There was a brief pause before Levine continued. "It's nice that Mr. Hammond _finally_ spilled the beans on Isla Nublar. Ever since the jet-skier incident about a month ago, we correctly guessed we that we didn't get the whole story about that island and now we're going to see what's going on! I don't know about you, but this is exciting! I've always wanted to study _living _dinosaurs and compare them with the ones in the fossil record and we finally have the chance to do that!"

Dr. Sorkin nodded in agreement. "Yes . . . well, let's hope the dinosaurs are still there. We obviously know _something_ survived, but to what extent? I'm hoping ecosystems of dinosaurs have survived, otherwise you couldn't really call it a 'lost world' could you?"

"Well, you can't call it that anyway."

Dr. Sorkin winced. "Why not?"

"Because that name's already been given to Isla Sorna."

* * *

Grant sat in his room next to Tim. He was writing in a small booklet when Tim asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I just uh . . . decided to start a diary on this expedition. Not much to write about at the moment."

Tim smirked. "You write, I'll take a quick bathroom break." With that, Tim got up and left the room. After he left, Grant heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he encouraged. The door opened and Lex and a soldier stepped inside. Grant got up and Lex began to speak.

"Grant, Lester's decided that since you've sort of done this type of thing before, you should be in charge of the expedition."

Grant nodded. "Me?"

"Yeah."

"Dr. Sorkin knows more about Isla Nublar than me."

"True, but you've successfully survived dinosaur-island encounters twice! Not many people can make an accomplishment like that and live to tell about it. Oh, and I almost forgot. You're going to get some of soldiers to go with you on the expedition."

Grant nodded. _Good, now the dinosaurs will have to put up a fight to eat us._

"This is Captain Ryan Muldoon," Lex said as she gestured toward the soldier standing beside her. Grant looked Muldoon up and down – Muldoon was a tall African-American man with dark brown hair, a nice face and was probably aged in his mid-twenties to early-thirties. He was wearing all black and looked like the kind of guy who's catchphrase would be "shoot first, ask questions later" – the perfect soldier captain.

"So what do you normally do, Muldoon?" Grant asked curiously.

"Call me, Ryan," he said, "and I've just finished my military training. But I must say, this will be my first time shooting dinosaurs." He then joked, "I hope the intelligent ones haven't developed weapon-making skills!"

* * *

Half an hour later, there was a bit of commotion on board the **USS Mars**. It was so noisy, Grant, Levine and Tim could hear it from their room. "Is all that noise coming from the deck?" Levine asked.

Tim nodded. "I think it is. We should go check it out."

The other men agreed and they left the room and went out onto the deck of the ship. When they got there, they saw Lester talking to a guy that looked like he might be a mechanic.

"Yes, I mean we need to check it as soon as possible!" the mechanic told Lester.

"And it can't wait till we reach Nublar?" Lester asked.

"No, it can't. I mean, it _probably_ won't endanger the ship buoyancy, but I just want to check it just in case."

Lester sighed. "Alright, we'll stop at the next dock so you can fix it."

"What's going on here?" Levine asked.

"Apparently the mechanic feels he needs to check something on the ship's hull to make sure everything's in prime condition. So we're taking a pit stop at the next available dock."

"But if we want to stay on course, there aren't any major docks I know of to stop at," Tim argued.

"There is," Lester answered. "We're stopping at an island a couple tens of miles north of Nublar."

"What is it called?"

"It's one of the islands known as the Five Deaths if that gives you any hint."

Grant gasped. "Wait . . . the closest island in the direction we're going is . . . no . . . you're not talking about Isla Sorna, are you?"

"Unfortunately yes. Our mechanic says it's _that_ urgent. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have a word with the ship's captain." Lester left the dock and Grant, Levine and Tim were left dumbfounded – they would have to stop at Isla Sorna? Was it that urgent?

"Great," Grant said, "now I'm beginning to doubt we'll make it to Nublar at all."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. How do you like Taylor Simmons? Please feel free to express your opinions via comments (I kind of like the word "via", don't you?). As some of you might have guessed, she'll be making an appearance later in this story (but not too much later). I also have another announcement: the passive chapters are coming to an end and next week, don't worry, I PROMISE that in Chapter 11, you're finally going to get some intense dinosaur action! For now, r&r until the next time I have to publish the next chapter, where a very familiar and loved (and in some cases, hated) dinosaur will rear its gruesome head! I can't wait to publish it!**


	11. The King of Sorna

**Jurassic World: Return to Isla Nublar – Chapter 11: The King of Sorna**

**A/N: Alright folks! Here's the 11th chapter of this story. I hope you all are liking it so far! Based on the last chapter, you'll already know that Dr. Alan Grant, Dr. Laura Sorkin, Richard Levine, Lex Murphy and the rest of their team are headed to Isla Sorna on the way to Isla Nublar so the USS Mars' mechanic can make an urgent, but quick "pit stop" and make sure everything's running smoothly. This is where we'll finally get some dinosaur action, dino-fans! Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

Alan Grant loved dinosaurs; he loved the dinosaurs of Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna, but after his first adventure on Nublar, he was positive he'd never have to encounter real-live dinosaurs again. After his adventures on Isla Sorna, he wasn't so sure he could stay away from _Jurassic Park_-related adventures anymore. The bones he dug up in the ground were so much easier to deal with – they were, of course, long-dead, stayed in one spot and weren't likely to jump out and eat you.

His eyes narrowed as he glared out at the island that laid before him – the dreaded Isla Sorna. Apparently, as Lester told him, they had to make an urgent pit stop on Isla Sorna before making the final push to Isla Nublar. Levine and Tim stood by his side on the deck of the **USS Mars** as the three men looked out over the ocean as their ship approached the island.

Levine grinned at Grant. "So, what's Isla Sorna like, Grant? Is it really as dangerous as you said or were you exaggerating?"

"I wish I was exaggerating," Grant answered. "This island is really too dangerous for humans to explore carelessly. The soldiers Lester's got on board the ship had better do their job and get us off this island alive."

"It's not like we're _exploring_ the island, Grant," Tim told him. "We're just going to one of Sorna's docks, the mechanic's checking the ship and we'll be safely back on the water before you know." Grant lightly nodded at what Tim said, but he was sure his words didn't offer any comfort to Grant at all.

_I can't believe we're going back to Isla Nublar!_ Tim thought. It had been years since his encounter with dinosaurs at _Jurassic Park_ when he was only a mere kid. He remembered the event vividly . . .

* * *

Around two decades ago, all he knew was that he'd be spending another summer with his sister, Lex. He was around eight at the time and "a real dinosaur-nut" as his sister put it. Then, sometime in June, his mother informed him that he and his sister would be spending the remainder of that month with his grandfather at his theme park. "What kind of roller coasters will they have at the park?" Tim had asked.

His mother, not knowing much about the park, could only shrug and say, "I'm not sure if they have those kinds of rides. I think he owns some kind of animal park or something." From the moment his mother said that, he was _really_ curious.

He thought, _What kinds of animals would Grandpa have at a theme park? Must be a pretty bizarre theme park!_

Finally, the time to depart had arrived and he and Lex were on their way to the island they'd soon know was Isla Nublar – _Jurassic Park_. Once they reached the InGen airport, the kids were greeted by a nice man named Ed Regis, _Jurassic Park's _head publicist. Ed Regis led the kids to the helicopter they'd use to reach the island. Now Tim was _extremely_ intrigued as to why the theme park would be far out over the ocean.

"Mom said the park has animals," Lex began, "what sorts of animals do they have?"

Regis grinned and rubbed his chin. "Oh, lots of exotic animals! So exotic in fact, they're not found anywhere else on earth . . ." and then under his breath, he added in a voice too low for the kids to hear, "until we open _Jurassic Park: Europe_ that is!"

"Do they have elephants there?" Tim asked the publicist. Regis shook his head. "Tigers?" "Lions?" "Alligators?" "Grizzly Bears?" "Giraffes?" "Hippos?" "Zebras?" "Komodo Dragons?" Lex and Tim guessed animal after animal, but to each question, Regis smiled and shook his head.

"You'll see when we get there," he told them.

Soon enough, the helicopter arrived to Nublar and Regis led Tim and Lex off and into a jeep that said _Jurassic Park_ on the side with a picture of a T. rex skeleton above it. _Maybe they have a lot of animatronic dinosaurs here,_ he thought. Regis drove the kids through some heavily forested roads and past an electric fence to a large paddock in the middle of a grassland and Regis stopped the car next to another electric fence.

"Why'd you stop the car?" Lex asked. "We're not even close to the theme park, unless it's in the middle of the jungle."

"We're already _in_ the park," Regis answered. "Take a look to your right."

Tim and Lex looked through the glass of the jeep's windows when Tim noticed six strange animals near a pond in the middle of the enclosure – they were birds and had a small, beaked head that ended in a long ostrich-like neck and had strong-looking arms and . . . _Wait a minute!_ Tim exclaimed through his thoughts. _Ostriches don't have arms and these animals aren't even feathered!_ Then it occurred to him: these weren't birds at all! The beaked head, long neck, strong and clawed forearms, well-muscled back feet and tail that trailed out behind was characteristic of . . . a dinosaur! An ornithomimid to be precise.

"Timmy . . .?" Lex started. "Are those . . . dinosaurs?"

Tim slowly nodded. "I think they're ornithomimids."

Regis burst out in laughter. "That's right kids, we've got dinosaurs!"

Tim fumbled for words, "But . . . how did . . .?"

"You know what they are?"

Tim snapped his fingers. "Um . . . either _Struthiomimus_ or galli . . . galli . . ."

"_Gallimimus_?"

"Yeah, that. Cool! Dinosaurs! Grandpa's park has dinosaurs!"

"Do you have more of them?" Lex enquired.

"Oh we've got _plenty_ more. Kids . . . welcome to _Jurassic Park_!"

The rest was pretty straight forward: after driving away from the _Gallimimus_ enclosure, Regis drove the kids to the Visitor's Center where they ran in to meet their grandfather. After that, they went on the park tour with Malcolm, Grant, Ellie Degler and Genaro (John Hammond's lawyer), the dinosaurs escaped that night . . . and we already know the rest of the story. The _Jurassic Park Incident_ happened so long ago, but Tim remembered the events _very_ clearly. He hadn't had the chance to see a living, breathing dinosaur since then, but now, he was going to get that chance.

* * *

Grant chuckled to himself. Tim cocked an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

"Oh, nothing," the scientist answered. "I was just thinking about the fact that you were only a little tyke when we first got to Isla Nublar."

Suddenly, Levine slapped his hands on his pants. "Oh drat!" he exclaimed. "I think I forgot my binoculars in my room. I'll be right back."

"Why in the world do you need binoculars?" Grant asked him. "We're not going sightseeing, we're just letting the mechanic check the boat and we're getting out of this place. I don't want a repeat of the _Kirby Incident_."

Levine grinned. "There's a _slight_ chance we might see something, and I don't want to miss any. I'll be right back."

"I'll come with you," Tim offered.

* * *

Levine and Tim went back to their room, grabbed the binoculars and opened the door and stopped in the doorway.

"It will be interesting once we finally reach Nublar," Levine told his co-worker and friend. "We'll finally be able to answer some questions I've been wanting answers to for ages."

Tim asked, "Like what?"

"Oh, you know: if the lysine contingency would have really worked to contain the animals in the first place – even if they weren't able to eat lysine-rich foods; why they didn't drive themselves to extinction due to a non-balanced ecosystem with more carnivores than herbivores; did InGen clone more animals they . . .?"

Levine continued talking, but Tim mentally left the conversation when he saw, looking over Levine's shoulder, Dr. Laura Sorkin and her assistant leaving their room. Tim suddenly felt lightheaded as a weird feeling went through his body as he eyed the raven-black-haired creature with fine facial features and average body-frame walking by Dr. Sorkin's side. _Wow,_ was the only word that came to mind in his thoughts as he watched her and Dr. Sorkin walk past. He was completely awestruck by this girl's beauty. Kailey, who apparently caught him staring at her looked up, smiled and continued to follow Sorkin down the hall.

". . . so that's why I think the _Velociraptors_ on Isla Nublar are larger than the ones in the fossil record," Levine concluded. He looked over at Tim and realized that he didn't hear a word he said. "Hello? Tim?" He waved his hand in front of Tim's face and Tim snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"What was the last thing you heard?"

Tim looked thoughtful. "Um . . . something about there being more herbivores than carnivores on Isla Nublar when they first cloned them."

Levine sighed. "That's _all_ you heard? Gee . . . well, no use going through it again. I'm sure it will come up again when we get there. Where'd you go while I was talking?"

"Oh . . . well . . . I . . . uh . . ."

Levine rolled his eyes. "Never mind. Let's just make sure we're ready to get off the ship once we reach Isla Sorna so Lester doesn't have to go through his speech on why we should have been ready to disembark if we were going to do that."

* * *

The **USS Mars**was directed to a dock on the west side of Isla Sorna. As you might recall, the mechanic said what he needed to check was urgent so this really was their best choice, rather than go back to the mainland, which was out of the way. The coast of this part of Isla Sorna was a wide stretch of beach that was next to dense forests – Grant knew very well the dangers these dense forests held. Much unlike the dock that Cortez and his friends stopped at a few chapters back on Isla Nublar, this dock wasn't very sophisticated and there was no coast guard's office, just a long dock. The sounds of various types of birds, insects and frogs echoed from the jungle.

Richard Levine was one of the first to hop off the boat.

"And where do you think you're going, Mr. Levine?" Lester asked in a stern tone.

"Oh, just going to scout around and look for any signs of animal life," Levine answered. "I'm not going far."

Lester sighed. "Fine, I guess. Captain Ryan, go with him please."

"Yes, sir," the soldier answered.

"You coming, Grant?" Levine asked.

"I guess . . ." Grant knew about the dangers this island held, but even he was curious as to what they could find out here. "We're not going far though."

With that, Dr. Sorkin, Grant, Levine, Tim, Kailey and Captain Ryan walked off the dock and onto the beach itself. Ryan held his gun in front of him, ready to fire in case the need arose.

"I hope there's aren't any bullets in there," Dr. Sorkin told the soldier.

"No, Lester explicitly told me no bullets. Tranquilizers only." He paused before turning to Grant and saying, "Well, you've been here before. Lead the way."

* * *

From the ship, Lester and Lex watched Grant and the others walk into the jungle. The mechanic came up from behind them. "You think they'll be safe? We should probably hurry up and get off the island so–"

"Yes," Lester agreed, "and we'd be able to do that if our handy-dandy mechanic would get to work and stop standing around doing nothing! You're the reason we're here in the first place, so get started!"

"Oh, uh . . . yes, sir." The mechanic quickly left to do his "pit stop".

"You don't always have to fuss at people you know," Lex told Lester.

"I know, but if we're going to get anything done around here, people need to pick up the pace and do what need's to get done."

* * *

As Grant and the others walked into the forest. The jungles around them was dense and very wet or rainforest-like, much unlike the forests off the eastern side of the island. _These forests are just like I remember them_, Grant thought. _They're the perfect cover for predators._

Just then, a large fern-like plant came alive with a loud rustling – something was in the bush. Everyone froze. "What sort of dinosaurs could hide in that fern?" Kailey asked.

But before anyone could answer, a cackling sound was heard from the fern. Knowing there were plenty of predators on Sorna that this fern could be concealing, Grant gestured for everyone to stand back. Ryan aimed his gun at the plant . . . and a small creature covered in colorful feathers, large wings and a beaked mouth flew from the large plant and with great flaps of its wings it shot to the tree branches above. Soon, it was out of sight.

Levine, Tim and Kailey laughed. "Oh well, I guess dinosaurs aren't the only creatures on these islands!" Kailey joked.

Grant nodded. "Still, keep your eyes and ears open. There are plenty of dangerous creatures in these jungles."

Dr. Sorkin looked over at Ryan and asked, "How much experience have you had at this?"

"I've been working with the military for several years now," Ryan answered. "I've been working mainly in the field but–"

Suddenly, a loud roar echoed through the jungles of Sorna. Grant's breathing increased as the sound entered his ears; he knew _exactly_ what dinosaur that roar came from.

"_Tyrannosaurus_?" Kailey asked nervously.

"No, it sounds bigger," Tim answered. "Believe me, I've heard a T. rex roar many times in the past, and that wasn't a T. rex. We should probably get out of here."

Dr. Sorkin agreed, "Yes, let's do that–"

Everyone looked to the left when they heard a loud shrieking sound as a dinosaur ran from the foliage and out into this area of the forest. It was around seven feet in length, had a large bald-looking head which was covered with bumps on the snout area. Its body was a typical dinosaur though, with short arms, strong legs and a thick tail. _A pachycephalosaurid of some kind_, Grant thought. He wasn't sure exactly what species it belonged to, but at least it was an herbivore.

Then the foliage seemed to explode as an even larger dinosaur exploded into view! It was a large theropod, but it was much different from theropods. This creature sported a long, crocodile-like jaw with sharp conical-shaped teeth. Unlike T. rex, its arms were long and bore terrible nine-inch claws and its legs were well-muscled and ready to pursue after prey. The characteristic six-foot-tall sail on the dinosaur's back gave away its identification – _Spinosaurus aegypticus_, the largest carnivorous dinosaur ever to stalk the earth!

The group watched as the _Spinosaurus_ tore after its prey, the young pachycephalosaur and opened its immense jaws nice and wide and prepared its claws to attack . . . SNAP! It's jaws snapped closed on air as the pachycephalosaur barely dodged the attack and ducked under a propped-up log. The _Spinosaurus_ jammed its jaws under the log to attempt to catch its prey, but the lithe smaller dinosaur was quick enough to scamper out of sight into some nearby foliage. Disappointed by the disappearance of its prey, _Spinosaurus_ let out a loud roar of frustration.

"Holy moly!" Levine whispered. "_Spinosaurus_ right?"

Grant nodded. "Yeah. You're looking at the largest carnivorous dinosaur . . . scratch that, the largest carnivorous _animal_, ever to walk the earth."

The _Spinosaurus_'flared its nostrils, sniffing the air. It clicked its claws as it processed the smells that entered its nose. Slowly, its left eye swiveled in its socket as it noticed a bunch of possibly easier to catch meals standing a hundred yards away. Its head slowly turned to face Grant and the others, considering its next course of action.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Grant noticed Ryan slowly raise his gun, preparing to shoot. "Don't shoot yet," Grant ordered quietly.

"Why not? It's my job to keep you guys alive."

"I know, but shooting isn't always the answer."

Kailey clenched her fists – her eyes never left the giant creature that was watching them with its cold, reptilian stare. The only movement the creature made was the rise and fall of its chest and the occasional swivel of its eye. "I don't think we can outrun it," she said.

Opening its jaws, the _Spinosaurus_ emitted a loud, bloodcurdling roar and charged toward the humans!

"We'd better start running!" Levine exclaimed.

* * *

Lex was reading some business papers to Lester when the mechanic approached the pair.

"Yes?" Lester asked impatiently.

"I've finished checking the ship," the mechanic answered proudly. "Good thing I did too, because–"

The mechanic's voice was interrupted by the loud roar of a large predatory dinosaur somewhere in the forest. Everyone on and around the **USS Mars** froze at the sound. Lex spoke up.

"We'd better evacuate."

Lester looked over at the mechanic, who was standing since the roar was heard and said, "What are you doing just standing there? Help get everyone out of here!"

"Oh, sorry, sir." The mechanic ran onto the dock via the ship's ramp just as Grant's group exited the jungle, running at an alarming speed.

* * *

Grant, Dr. Sorkin, Levine, Tim, Kailey and Ryan ran for their lives out of the jungles of Sorna. They could hear the biggest super-predator that ever roamed the land thundering after them. Dr. Sorkin risked a look back to see the trees explode and chunks of timber fly in every direction as the hungry _Spinosaurus_ burst from the forest in hot pursuit. It let out another loud roar as it charged after its prey. Its yellowish-green eyes were steadily watching its targets as they tried escaped.

_I haven't been through this much expertion since I barely outran raptors when I was back on Nublar_, Dr. Sorkin thought. Grant, who was originally in the lead, suddenly tripped on an uneven board on the dock and fell forward, using his hands to brace his fall. Everyone stopped and ran to his aid.

"Don't stop! I'll catch up!" Grant cried. The vibrations from each of the _Spinosaurus_' footsteps drew closer and closer. As another roar exited the monster's mouth, Levine and Kailey obeyed and ran toward the fleet of soldiers who were running onto the ship. Ryan cocked his gun.

"No! Don't shoot!" Dr. Sorkin hollered.

"It's only tranquilizers!" Ryan answered back. He raised the gun and was about to pull the gun's trigger when Dr. Sorkin knocked into Ryan and the gun missed its target. The _Spinosaurus_ roared in fury as it continued its steady approach. "What in the world do you think you're doing, woman?!"

"How would you feel if someone was shooting needles into you?"

"Never mind, come on, Grant!"

Back on his feet, Grant and the other three started back on their run toward the ship. Like all predators, _Spinosaurus_ prefers the slowest, weakest or youngest members of a group of prey – Grant fit the title of "slowest" perfectly. As the dinosaur continued to catch up, he began closing in on Grant. Grant realized just how close he was to the terrible monster when he could actually feel the creature's breath on his neck. Little dobs of saliva dribbled from the _Spinosaurus_' mouth. Grant was beginning to think that there would be no chance of escape. No, the dinosaur was too close and the ship was too far away.

"Come on, Alan!" Lex urged from the ship. "You can do it! Keep running!"

After letting out another loud roar, the carnivore's head zoomed down toward Grant, jaws held agape . . . SNAP! Grant leaped out of the way just as the dinosaur's jaws closed shut. Then, with a great swipe, the _Spinosaurus_ attempted to lash at Grant with his fearsome nine-inch claws and barely missed. The breathless scientist raced onward after the rest of his team. The dinosaur behind him was catching up to Grant at an alarming rate.

As Tim, Levine, Ryan, Dr. Sorkin and Kailey reached the ship safely, Levine looked back and yelled, "Watch out, Grant!"

"That's sort of what I'm trying to do, Levine!" Grant responded.

"Not the dinosaur, the dock!"

_CRACK!_ All of a sudden when the _Spinosaurus_ took the next step, a large split appeared in the dock and Grant just managed to avoid the weak spot in the dock that the dinosaur plunged into with a loud splash. There was now a very large hole in the dock that the theropod dinosaur was half-way submerged in. Now Grant was still one step ahead.

_Spinosaurus_, with half of his body still submerged, looked up and made a loud roar as his prey escaped. He'd have to be more careful next time when he hunted on these docks. But the dinosaur wasn't finished with this hunt just yet. He used his strong arms to pull himself out of the water and onto the part of the dock that could hold his weight. Soon, he was back on his feet; after getting his bearings, the _Spinosaurus_ growled and continued to pursue his prey.

Grant risked a look back and saw the large predator coming his way. With all of his might, the paleontologist leaped onto the ramp of the ship and started running up it.

"Pull that ramp up!" Lex ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" one of the soldiers answered and after pressing a button, the ramp moved upward and retracted into the ship.

The _Spinosaurus_ stopped dead in his tracks. Seeing he had no hope of getting his prey, he emitted an T. rex-frightening roar and turned to head back to the forest to find a more suitable meal.

Levine sighed in relief. "Alright, let's get out of here." He turned to Lester. "Did the mechanic do his job?"

"Yes, yes he did," Lester answered.

* * *

Soon, the **USS Mars** was back on the water en route to Isla Nublar. Dr. Sorkin, Grant, Tim, Levine and Kailey were relaxing on the deck of the ship, catching their breathes as they watched Isla Sorna disappear behind them as they got farther and farther away.

Tim smiled. "You think that was the same _Spinosaurus_ that attacked you, Grant when you were on Sorna before?"

Grant shrugged. "Possibly. I don't know how many _Spinosaurus_ InGen cloned."

"That was one of the many species not on InGen's list of creatures they recreated," Dr. Sorkin explained. "Had _I_ been chief geneticist instead of Wu, I would have stuck to the list and not gone tampering with DNA that no one knew what it belonged to."

"Why would they not have put it on the list?" Kailey asked.

"Well, I have several theories. My first one is that perhaps it was confused with a related dinosaur called _Baryonyx_. At the time, scientists weren't really sure what _Spinosaurus_ looked like and so when the _Spinosaurus_ they cloned hatched, they might have classified it as _Baryonyx _instead of _Spinosaurus_; the baby _Spinosaurus_ would have probably lacked the sail which would grown in as it grew up. I believe that's the most likely theory."

"In that case," Levine began, "_Baryonyx_, which is on InGen's official list, might or might not even exist on Nublar and Sorna if they confused it with _Spinosaurus_."

"Correct. My next theory is that they merely got some DNA of a dinosaur they didn't know what it belonged to and recreated the beast, not telling anyone about its existence. Can't say how many exist on the island, but it's likely that they made more than one."

The others nodded in agreement. Then Tim asked, "But why was it so ferocious? Grant was telling me that the _Spinosaurus_ followed you guys until you reached the coast. Isn't that a bit strange animal behavior?"

"What do you mean?" asked Grant.

"Well, it not only followed you until you got to the coast and based on what you told me, it was acting _extremely_ territorial. It seems to me that it was acting a bit ferocious, even by animal standards."

"Oh, well it could have been because it was coming into the dinosaur equivalent of musth," Dr. Sorkin explained. "During the mating season, male elephants have increased testosterone levels and charge at and/or attack quite literally anything that moves, be it another male elephant or a harmless giraffe. Perhaps the _Spinosaurus_ Grant ran into in 2001 was in a condition similar to musth. It also could have been because of the animal's relatively young age. Younger male carnivorous animals can often seem more dangerous than they should be."

Lex approached the group from behind and overhearing their conversation said, "Either way, that dinosaur still presented a dangerous encounter for you guys."

"Oh, hi Lex," Tim greeted his sister.

Levine interjected, "And that _Spinosaurus_ wasn't even a full grown one."

"It wasn't?" Kailey asked in surprise.

"Nope, mature _Spinosaurus_ could grow almost 60 feet in length, weighed over 20 tons and stood over 20 feet tall at the top of the head. _Spinosaurus_ was not only the largest carnivorous dinosaur on the planet, it was also one of the deadliest dinosaurs ever to walk the earth . . . for good reason!"

* * *

Meanwhile, while the **USS Mars** continued en route to Isla Nublar, the beacon on the side of the ship was still alert and active. Halley and Malone walked into a private office in San Diego where Halley's brother, Dodgson and Howard were waiting for their arrival.

Halley looked back at Malone who was walking behind her. He was stuffing his face on a slice of pepperoni pizza covered in fried egg yokes that he just got from a pizza restaurant. Halley rolled her eyes. "Do you ever stop eating?" she asked.

"What? Oh, yes, I do."

"You do know that you're going to get fat by eating all of that."

"No, I'll burn it off very quickly once we reach Isla Nublar."

* * *

"So the beacon is on the ship?" Dodgson asked once Halley and Malone were inside.

"Yes," Halley answered. "The beacon is fixed onto Lexico's ship and by using our tracker we can locate where Lexico's ship is and reach Nublar."

"Excellent!" Then Dodgson looked over at Malone, who was still eating his pizza and asked, "You're _still_ eating?"

"Well, I'd like to be nice and stuffed up so I'm prepared to burn off fat in case we run out of food while we're on Nublar," answered Malone. "Besides, I'll be able to keep warm in the coming Ice Age."

"There isn't another Ice Age, Malone," Halley told him.

"We're not here to talk about Ice Ages!" Dodgson interrupted. "We're talking about the future of Biosyn. Now, I've got a good-sized boat preserved for tomorrow. We'll track down the Lexico ship and reach Nublar. Everyone clear up to that point?" The others nodded and Dodgson continued. "After we get the eggs from a certain number of dinosaurs, we'll get back to the mainland. We'll hatch the eggs and . . ."

Howard inquired, "And what?"

"I'm not quite sure what we're doing with the dinosaurs we'll have, but the important thing is actually _getting_ the dinosaurs in the first place."

"Well . . . alright, Dodgson. But remember: this is our last chance to save the company. If we don't succeed, we're finished; done for! We need to succeed."

Dodgson nodded understandably. "Don't worry. Trust me. This time we'll succeed."

* * *

**A/N: Lately, I've been reading a lot about why a lot of Jurassic Park fans REALLY dislike the Spinosaurus from Jurassic Park III. One complaint I read was that the Spinosaurus chased Grant and the Kirby's till they reached the coast. The person who made this complain felt that they made it like a Hollywood monster rather than an animal. That's when I decided to write a bit about the Spinosaurus in this chapter and decode its strange behavior, because I really like Spinosaurus. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next week, we'll finally reach the moment we've all been waiting for: Grant, Lex, Levine, Dr. Sorkin and the others will finally reach Isla Nublar! R&r till then!**


	12. Return to Isla Nublar

**Jurassic World: Return to Isla Nublar – Chapter 12: Return to Isla Nublar**

**A/N: OK, here's the chapter we've all been waiting for: we're going back to the island of forgotten dreams – Isla Nublar. Not only will this story's characters reach the island, but we'll also see a lot of cool dinosaurs. Also, be sure to be on the lookout for a brand new species of extinct creature never before seen in Jurassic Park. Let's start reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Jurassic Park except the very characters I've made up.**

* * *

It was midday by the time Grant and the others saw it . . . and it was a beautiful sight indeed – Isla Nublar, the island of forgotten dreams; the original site of _Jurassic Park_. The **USS Mars** had just cleared a large fog bank and the mountainous island of Isla Nublar loomed in the horizon.

"We sure had to get through a lot of fog before we could see the island," Levine noted.

"Yes," Dr. Sorkin answered. "The word 'Isla Nublar' actually means 'Island of Clouds'."

Tim shivered nervously as he looked down at the water surrounding the island. "Just curious, remember when those jet-skiers were attacked a month ago?"

"Yeah? What about it?" Lex asked.

"They were attacked by some type of water animal, right? How will we know if there's something in the water or not?"

"We've got everything under control, Mr. Murphy," Lester told him. "The **USS Mars** has an acoustic-tracking device installed. So whenever something in the water comes within 200 yards of the ship, we'll receive a sonar-based image on the tracker and we'll be able to tell the length and shape of the object."

Grant said, "Besides, whatever ate the jet-skiers isn't big enough to capsize the **USS Mars**. The largest carnivorous sea creature ever to exist on the planet was a giant shark called _Megalodon _that grew over 70 feet in length. And InGen couldn't have cloned–"

"No, they couldn't," Dr. Sorkin interrupted. "In order to clone an extinct fish, a different cloning technique must be used than to clone extinct reptiles. InGen kept a lot of stuff secret from me when I was working at _Jurassic Park_, but they couldn't have cloned a _Megalodon_. And the biggest extinct reptile that ever existed isn't big enough to attack this ship."

"That's good," Tim acknowledged.

Lester then turned to one of the Lexico workers/soldiers and asked, "What sorts of docks does Nublar have?"

"Well," the worker answered, "Isla Nublar has two docks that I know of. There's the North Dock and the East Dock. The East Dock was used for getting supplies to and from the island and the North Dock was for people usage. I'm not sure what dock is in better condition at 20 years of non-usage, but I'd recommend the North Dock since it's larger."

"Which one are we closest to?"

"The North Dock, sir."

"Alright, then tell the other workers to get us over to the North Dock."

* * *

Soon, the **USS Mars **drew closer to the North Dock of Isla Nublar. As its name suggests, the dock is to the northern part of the island and as mentioned before, this dock was larger and stronger than the East Dock. On the dock to the right was a container yard where many large, metal transportation crates stacked up in neat rows (though a few were knocked down, they were too heavy for most animals to move and therefore generally stayed in place). In the center of the dock area were two large buildings that looked like either a guard tower and a processing center or both and they were connected by an archway bridge that was breaking in the center. On the far left was a port area where smaller ships could pull up to the dock and where tourists would have been able to get off the tourist ships. To the rear was the famous main gates of Isla Nublar with the words _Jurassic Park_ on the top.

Dr. Sorkin remembered this place perfectly. Sure, it looked rather rundown as it had not been used for over 20 years, but it was almost untouched. _The North Dock_, she thought, _it doesn't look much different than it did 20 years ago!_

"Why didn't we see the North Dock when we were here before?" Grant asked.

"If tourists decided to reach the island by sea, they'd come here after riding InGen's luxury cruise lines that–"

"They had their own cruise line too?" Levine asked in surprise. "Looks like dinosaurs we might see won't be the only surprises in store."

_Squawk!_ Every looked up to see a large _Pteranodon_ fly overhead toward the island. With great, occasional flaps of its wings, it was propelled onward toward Nublar. Soon, the great reptile flew over the jungle and was out of sight.

"Well, something survived," Lex noticed.

Lester looked around at everybody. _Why is everyone just standing around?_ he thought. Then in a loud voice he announced, "For your information everyone, we're _not_ here to sightsee – we've got a mission to accomplish!"

"Yes, yes, of course," Captain Ryan acknowledged. He then turned to the other soldiers and said, "Alright men, let's start unloading the cargo stuff."

* * *

Grant, Dr. Sorkin, Levine, Tim, Lex, Kailey and Lester got off the **USS Mars **while Ryan and the other Lexico soldiers began unloading stuff. Lex also got about a dozen soldiers to secure the area in case predatory dinosaurs were lurking nearby. Since the soldiers might be taking a little while to unload cargo and vehicles for the Nublar Expedition, Grant, Levine, Dr. Sorkin and Tim took the opportunity to scout around the two buildings on the dock.

As Grant and the other three walked up to the building, Grant took his hat off, turned to Dr. Sorkin and asked, "What's in this first building?"

"It should be a type of information center full of brochures, maps and other information," the female scientist answered.

Levine went up to the door and tried to pull it open. It wouldn't budge. He looked to his right and saw a window when he got an idea. "I'm going to love this!" Levine exclaimed as he bent down to get a rock from off the ground.

Grant rolled his eyes and went up to the door. BAM! He slammed his shoulder against the door and it opened. Levine frowned. "Aw, drat! I was so looking forward to breaking the window."

"No need, Mr. Levine," Grant told him. He gestured for the others to follow him into the building. The information center was two stories up and was filled with a few desks with various brochures scattered across them. Some brochures and photos were pinned to the wall. Grant's attention was drawn to a poster on the wall that showed a map of the island and where all the facilities and dinosaur enclosures were at. The island itself was shaped like a giant, upside-down teardrop and was mostly covered with tropical forests. _Nice, a map of Isla Nublar,_ Grant thought._ And to think that this was going to be the greatest theme park in the history of the world._

"Isla Nublar's mostly covered in tropical jungles," Dr. Sorkin told him when she saw him staring at the maps. "There is also a semi-arid region, swampland and some grasslands on the island."

"Yes, I can see it."

"Where are the dinosaurs?" Levine asked. "You'd think we would have seen some by now."

"Oh, they're probably here. You never see them when you first arrive. We'll probably see them when we head inland."

* * *

"Alright everyone!" Lester announced once everything was unloaded. "Dr. Grant is going to be heading the expedition. Dr. Sorkin, Mr. Murphy, Mr. Levine, Ms. Harding, Ryan and a few of his soldiers (five excluding Ryan to be precise) are going on the expedition and–"

"You're not coming along, Lester?" Tim asked.

"I have more . . . pressing matters to deal with back at Lexico headquarters. Lex is also going on the expedition to report back to me and send me this mission's progress." He turned to Lex. "You want me to do a 'off-the-top-of-my-head' speech – 'one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind' – that sort of thing?"

"Maybe later," Lex said. "Just stick to what you planned to say."

"Alright then. The main goal of this expedition is to create a detailed report of the state of the island and its ecosystem. I have already assured Dr. Sarah Harding–"

"Sarah _Malcolm_."

"You're interrupting my speech."

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, I've already assured Sarah . . . _Malcolm_ . . . that you scientists are going to also take time to study the state of the dinosaurs on the island whether or not they're actually thriving or merely just managing to survive, 'teetering at the edge of extinction' in her own words. You're also going to attempt to learn what creature is responsible for the recent and unfortunate deaths surrounding the Nublar area. I think that's all I had planned to say. Well . . . we'd best better be going."

"Yes, alright men!" Captain Ryan called. "Let's get moving."

"What sorts of stuff do we have?" Kailey asked.

Lex looked thoughtful. "Well, we've got three jeeps, two trailers (they're connected by an accordion like the ones in _The Lost World: Jurassic Park_) for sleeping quarters, cooking supply storage."

"Just don't park them next to a cliff this time!" Levine warned.

Lex giggled. "Yeah. We'll be sure of that." After finishing her sentence, she left that group and walked over to Lester. "So, I guess this is it."

"Yes, it is," he agreed. "Remember to send me the progress via satellite connection and uh . . . try not to make a complete dog's breakfast of this, will you?"

"You mean _dinosaur's_ breakfast."

"Whatever."

"Goodbye, Lester." She lightly kissed Lester on the lips before returning to the others.

Within the next five minutes, Lester and the soldiers (except Ryan and the other five) boarded the **USS Mars** and it went back across the water away from Isla Nublar and Grant's group assembled by the vehicles they had brought with them.

Levine smiled. "So . . . this is where the adventure begins! What do we do first?"

Placing his hat on his head, Grant looked at the _Jurassic Park_ main gate and said, "We enter _Jurassic Park_."

* * *

Soon, Grant and the rest of the team got into their vehicles – Grant, Tim and Levine were in one jeep, dubbed Jeep-01, Dr. Sorkin, Kailey and Lex were in another that's dubbed Jeep-02, and Ryan was in the third jeep, Jeep-03. The other soldiers were driving the four vehicles (of course, one driver per vehicle). The vehicles rode down the path from the _Jurassic Park_ main gate into the dense jungles of Isla Nublar. Not having been used in 20 years, the road was covered in vines and other foliage, but they were still drivable. _When Grant said jungle,_ Levine thought, _he really meant jungle! There could be tons of cool dinosaurs here._

"So," Levine began, "was the jungle like this when you were here, Dr. Grant?"

"Oh, yes, it was," Grant answered. "It really hasn't changed a bit. True, I haven't been to every part of the island, but most of the island's jungles were just like this."

"If the environment is the same, that's a definite sign the dinosaurs could still be here. I mean, these jungles are quite literally the perfect habitat for them. It's kind of like the habitat some dinosaurs lived in before they became extinct."

"What sorts of dinosaurs should we be on the lookout for, Dr. Grant?" their driver/soldier asked.

"Well, provided the dinosaurs haven't had any major natural selection changes – which is unlikely considering it's been only 20 years and major natural selection can take several times that long – we've probably got–"

Just then, a loud bellowing sound echoed through the forest, followed by bird-like chattering. "Can we communicate with the other vehicles?" Grant inquired.

"Yes," the soldier answered. "Just press the intercom button and we will be able to exchange conversation with the other three vehicles." Grant did as he was told . . . or so he thought. Instead of the intercom button turning on, the inside lights of the jeep did just that.

"What did I do?"

"Let me do it, Mr. I'm-not-good-with-technology," Tim joked. He quickly pressed the real intercom button and after a few milliseconds of static, the voices of Lex, Dr. Sorkin and Kailey could be heard from the vehicle behind them. "Hey, ladies!"

"Hi, Tim!" the girls said in a synchronized fashion.

Grant took over from there. "Did you hear that loud bellow a few seconds ago?"

"Yeah, I did," Dr. Sorkin's voice boomed from the intercom. "Animals are definitely here on the island. Should we . . .?"

"Yes, stop the other vehicles."

"Why?" Lex asked.

"Well, it's sort of hard to do an investigation if we don't know what's still living here."

* * *

So the vehicles were stopped in the road and everyone got out. In this area of the forest, it was a bit more spacious; spacious enough for birds to fly easily between the trees "So what are we doing, Dr. Grant?" Ryan asked with authority in his voice.

"We heard a loud bellow a couple minutes ago and we want to go find out if there's any animal life nearby," Grant said.

"Alright then. Soldiers, resume your positions!" Obediently, the other five soldiers surrounded Grant and the others in a protective circle. They didn't know if dinosaurs were still present on the island, but since the jungle was unchanged, it was very likely that they were still here . . . somewhere.

"Let's go," Grant ordered. Everyone else followed his lead.

As they walked through the tropical forest, the sounds of birds and other jungle animals could be heard around them. Kailey looked up and saw a beautiful bird – maybe something from the parrot family – sitting on a tree branch, emitting its loud screech. She raised her camera and snapped a quick photo. Dr. Sorkin had appointed her and Levine the responsibility of creating a photo journal of the expedition, so they had lots of pictures to take. Even as of now, Levine and Kailey had a large amount of pictures; and they haven't seen any dinosaurs yet!

_SNAP!_ The bird curiously eyed Kailey from above and cawed loudly. _Parrots are such intelligent birds_, Kailey thought. _I wonder if they can comprehend that they're being photographed . . . probably not! Oh well, but it's a great addition to my photo journal!_

From behind her, Tim had never taken his eyes off of Kailey. She was an absolute beauty! Ever since the day when her beauty struck her, Kailey had been omnipresent in either the front or back of his mind – she never left. He leaned over to Levine and said, "Isn't she amazing?"

"Oh yes, she's beautiful," Levine seemingly agreed, though his eyes were still glaring through his binoculars so he could watch the parrot above them. He was completely oblivious to the fact that Tim wasn't talking about the bird. _And those feathers are so . . . intricately designed!_ he added mentally.

_Scre-e-e-e-ch!_ Everyone's attention was drawn away from the parrot when they heard the sound enter their ears.

"What was that?" Tim asked. No one was able to answer his question. In the treetops, the parrot flapped its wings and flew into another part of the jungle. _Something_ was out here. Ryan felt a bit uneasy and cocked his gun, just in case the creature in question was a predator.

"Hey guys!" Levine exclaimed as he looked in his binoculars up at the treetops. "I see something."

"Where is it?" Dr. Sorkin asked as she got out her own pair of binoculars. "I don't see any . . . thing."

Grant said, "See something?"

"Yes! Yes I do! It's over there to the left!" She gestured to the group to draw their attention to a small bird sitting in a tree about a few tens of yards away. It was about a meter in length and covered in fine, iridescent black feathers. It had a white and blackish-brown-striped plume on the back of its head, large eyes and a beautiful and long tail that stretched out behind. The bird stood up straight and stretched its wings out to the sides and created another loud screech before settling back comfortably on its branch. That's when the group noticed something very peculiar about this bird – in its mouth were sharp little projections otherwise known as teeth and claws were present on its wings! This was definitely no ordinary bird!

"What kind of a bird is that?" Lex asked

Dr. Sorkin smiled slyly. "Take a look at its feet, guys and see if anything looks familiar."

Not having binoculars, the others had to strain to see the strange claws the bird had on its feet – unlike your average bird, one claw on each foot was enlarged, was held up off the ground and shaped like a sickle. Tim, the soldiers, Grant, Kailey and Lex gasped; the bird they were observing looked just like a miniature feathered raptor!

"LEAPING LIZARDS!" Lex exclaimed. "It's a miniature _Velociraptor_!"

Levine laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Lex in surprise.

"That's no _Velociraptor_," Levine corrected her. "It's a previously extinct species of bird."

"_Microraptor gui_ to be precise," Dr. Sorkin announced.

Tim was puzzled. "How can that be? I don't remember that on InGen's list."

"That's because like _Spinosaurus_, it's not _on_ their list," Grant explained. "Makes you kind of wonder what else they were up to."

All of a sudden, another bird chirped as it flew over the heads of Grant's group and landed on a nearby branch. Unlike the _Microraptor_ they were watching, this bird was one native to Nublar and not cloned by InGen. At the sound, the _Microraptor_ ruffled its feathers and cackled quietly. Then, it stood up straight and used its four limbs to crawl further up the tree it was on. It then switched to two legs as it walked out onto a tree branch. Next the strange-looking _Microraptor_ leaped off the branch and the group gasped as they saw this bird outstretch not two, but _four_ feathery wings, one on each limb. The front two were much like a modern bird's wings (minus the clawed fingers), but the wings on the back limbs were held to the back and to the sides.

Kailey shook her head in amazement. "It's beautiful," she said to herself.

The _Microraptor_ zoomed through between the trees of the forest on its four wings and headed straight for the modern bird's branch. Once the modern bird noticed the approaching _Microraptor_, it chirped and flapped its wings to gain lift and flew from the branch.

_It's hunting!_ Levine thought. _The Microraptor is actually hunting its prey!_ Levine never thought he'd see anything like this, ever! In the blink of an eye, the _Microraptor_ swooped over the heads of Grant and the other spectators as the modern bird swerved to avoid the pursuing predator. As _Microraptor_ approached, it brought forward and opened its sharp foot claws, ready to catch its prey . . . _SNATCH!_ The modern bird was soon clasped between the claws of the _Microraptor_ and the successful predator glided over to a nearby tree branch and gracefully landed on it. Holding its caught meal down with its foot claws, the prehistoric bird began to tear into its feathery catch using its little teeth.

"A four-winged bird that looks like a dinosaur with feathers . . ." Lex began, "and I thought _Triceratops _looked weird."

"I noticed it didn't flap its wings when it was in the air," Kailey noted. "Why was that?"

Dr. Sorkin smiled. "Even though it was a bird, _Microraptor_ didn't have the ability of powered flight – it was a glider. Lacking the muscles for flapping like birds we're familiar with, _Microraptor_ had to climb to a high vantage point and launch itself in the air. That's where the extra wings on the legs come in; once in the air, _Microraptor_ can hold its rear legs to the back and to the sides as we just saw and that made it an incredibly efficient glider. It was even swift enough to catch flying birds, small mammals, and recent fossil discoveries reveal they could also hunt fish."

"Totally amazing," Levine said as the _Microraptor_ finished off its meal. Then it stretched its wings and leaped off the tree and into the air and continued gliding through the forest. "Come on!" Levine encouraged. "Let's see where it's going!" Without waiting another second, Levine, Dr. Sorkin, Kailey and Tim ran after the gliding creature from below. Watching it from his binoculars, Levine was amazed by the intricate features this animal had that made it perfectly suited for life in the trees and in the air; its feathers rustled ever so slightly as air rushed over them. Its eyes were beautifully designed to keep steady on a target and to navigate through these forests.

With a loud shrill, the _Microraptor_ suddenly veered to the left as if to avoid something ahead. _I wonder where it's going now_, Levine wondered. Then a dark object entered the view of his binoculars and Levine gasped and came to a sudden stop. Removing the binoculars from his face he saw that he narrowly avoided colliding with another strange animal . . . and a large one at that! The creature must have been at least 10 feet tall at the hips was facing the opposite direction so all Levine and the others could see was the animal's reptilian tail that stretched out behind and its well-muscled back legs. The animal's front was concealed in foliage on which it was feeding. (Several tens of yards back, Grant, Ryan, the other soldiers and Lex were also looking at the creature Levine nearly ran into) A loud bellow emitted from the creature as it turned around to reveal it's entire body. They were looking at a dinosaur.

Completely exiting the foliage, the dinosaur Levine and the others were staring at was at least 25 feet in length and was the size of an elephant, but it wasn't shaped like an elephant – it had shorter front legs than back legs and its mouth greatly resembled that of a duck's bill and a long crest extended several feet out the back of its head. The dinosaur was covered in greenish-blue colored skin and bluish-black horizontal and lateral stripes. Looking down on Levine and the others curiously, it exhaled a low bellowing sound.

"Leaping lizards!" Lex exclaimed. "Our first dinosaur!"

Grant nodded as he straightened the fedora on top of his head. "Yeah, and it's a member of the hadrosaur, or duck-billed dinosaur, family called _Parasaurolophus walkeri_, discovered by William Parks in 1922." He gestured at the others to follow him as he started walking to where Levine and the others were standing in amazement.

As Grant's group met Levine's, the forest seemed to come alive with numerous _Parasaurolophus_ as a herd of them entered the area. The animals all looked very similar to each other, but they did vary slightly in color and size. The larger and slightly bulkier individuals (probably males), had more vibrant colors of greenish-blue and their crests were colored in bright red. A few females in the herd even had babies with them that stood only about three feet tall, six feet in length and only had a small knob on the backs of their heads that would one day grow into a colorful crest. The herd of _Parasaurolophus_ quickly started foraging on the rich plant life of the area. The animals often made a loud trumpeting sound that sounded much like the trumpet of a tuba.

"There are at least a dozen of these hadrosaurs!" Dr. Sorkin exclaimed. "They look just like I remember them, too! Back when I was working at the park, I had several individuals in a pen near my research center to study. Jess Harding and I let them out so I could do some experiments with their water . . . and perhaps some of these were their descendants."

"You think some of the _Parasaurolophus_ that you had in your research enclosure are among this herd?" Kailey asked.

Dr. Sorkin shrugged. "Maybe, but it's hard to know for sure. Still, it's amazing to see these dinosaurs again close up." Many members of the _Parasaurolophus_ herd looked curiously at the humans as they browsed nearby, because most if not all of them had never seen a human being before.

Because they lacked a natural fear of humans, they fed relatively close to Grant and the others; some as close as five or six yards away. One _Parasaurolophus_, a mother, approached the group. Her three youngsters, which were about the size of sheep, remained underneath her enormous girth. Kailey outstretched her hand toward the dinosaur and the mother _Parasaurolophus_ slowly sniffed. Kailey giggled. The dinosaur emitted a loud trumpet and took a few steps back to resume feeding.

"They're so bizarre-looking," Lex said. "Weren't these dinosaurs on the tour when _Jurassic Park _was up and running?"

"Yeah, they were," Dr. Sorkin answered.

Grant smiled thoughtfully as he watched the amazing herbivores browsing around them. _Why can't all the dinosaurs InGen cloned be like these – peaceful herbivores?_

"Are they dangerous?" Ryan asked cautiously.

"They're herbivores," Grant explained. "Fossils show that their favorite foods consisted of fruits, pine needles, grass, shrubs and other plants. But that's all they ate."

"And they've got the placidity of a cow," Dr. Sorkin added.

Ryan wasn't completely convinced. He'd seen what elephants, African buffaloes and rhinoceros could do to people on TV when they got angry. "You sure?"

Dr. Sorkin nodded. She straightened her glasses and smiled. "They were one of my favorite dinosaurs in the park."

* * *

Just then, a large male _Parasaurolophus_ lifted itself onto its hind feet, opened its mouth and made a loud, deep bellow. The herd looked up and focused on him. Perhaps this was the leader of the herd. The leader shook himself off and started walking out of this part of the forest. The herd got the signal and followed their leader. They were heading towards the edge of forest and into a more open area.

"Come on," Levine announced, "let's see where they're going."

So the group started moving after the herd of hadrosaurs. Soon, the hadrosaurs did reach the outskirts of the jungle and retreated into the open. Beams of light shone through the mighty tree trunks and dangling vines that signaled where they were headed. Grant led the group towards the edge of the forest when he heard a low bellow. _Must be more dinosaurs nearby_, he hunched. He and the others would soon find out that his hunch was right.

* * *

Grant led the others to the forest's edge and the sight they saw was totally amazing – the herd of _Parasaurolophus_ joined more of their kind out on a large grassland filled with low shrubs, a rather wide creek that ran through it near scattered trees. But these vegetation-filled plains were far from being void of animal life! Near a grove of tall trees, not to far from the _Parasaurolophus_ was a herd of six larger dinosaurs (other dinosaurs were present too, but we'll get to them later). These were so big the _Parasaurolophus_ looked puny in comparison – the most obvious feature of these larger dinosaurs were their incredibly long necks. These necks ended in tiny heads which they were using at the moment to feed from the treetops; they walked upon four pillar-like legs and had a typical dinosaurian tail sticking out from behind. Their beautiful calls echoed across the grasslands. The largest of them stood 50 feet tall and around 80 feet long. They also had a beige-colored skin and a little red coloration at the tops of their heads. Two of them were a third the size of the adults because they were juveniles. Grant removed his fedora as he gazed in wonder at the –

"_Brachiosaurus_!" Tim exclaimed.

Grant nodded. Everyone else was too amazed to speak at this moment, so Grant did. "I remember when we saw these guys when I was on both Nublar and Sorna all those years ago," he reminisced. "Wow, time flies. It seems like just yesterday when we first came here, yet that was around 20 years ago!"

"I know! Right?" Dr. Sorkin agreed. "These are another one of my favorite species. Look how they reach their necks up to nibble at the leaves."

Kailey shook her head in amazement. "Their necks are so long! They're kind of what you might get if you mixed an elephant with a giraffe." The group watched as one of the _Brachiosaurus_ opened its mouth to feed itself on some leaves and pulled the branch back until it snapped. It began to swallow the leaves whole as bits of branches and leaves fluttered to the ground beneath it.

"I think I see some _Gallimimus_ as well!" Tim announced as he watched a large flock of the ostrich-like dinosaurs make their way across the plains. Like a herd of modern grazers, the _Gallimimus_ were kneeling to the ground to gobble up their food. The herd of _Parasaurolophus_ was also grazing near the creek. A few of both species of dinosaurs were decided to quench their thirst at the creek. Tim remembered when, 20 years ago, he, Lex and Dr. Grant got caught in a stampeding herd from _Gallimimus_ in their frenzied escape from a predator. But little did the ostrich-like dinosaurs know that they had in fact ran right into a trap – no sooner had Tim and the others hid behind a log did a _Tyrannosaurus_ leap into view and kill a _Gallimimus_. Now 20 years later, Tim was watching a flock of _Gallimimus_ again.

Lex pointed to some other dinosaurs near the creek that no one had noticed. "What are those dinosaurs with the fancy headgear?"

"Which ones are you looking at?" Levine asked, not seeing them.

"They're to the left." Levine got his binoculars in front of his face. "See them now?" asked Lex.

Levine winced. "Uh, Dr. Sorkin . . . you _might_ want to have a look at this." Handing her the binoculars, she looked through them and gasped. Around a dozen herbivorous dinosaurs were also getting a drink at the creek, but she had never seen these dinosaurs before. The peculiar dinosaurs were six feet tall (when standing at full height) and about 10 feet long. Their green bodies with vertical white stripes looked like your average herbivorous dinosaur, but their heads were what intrigued Dr. Sorkin: it looked like a species of pachycephalosaur or bone-headed dinosaur, but instead of the head of your typical pachycephalosaur, their heads were massive bony domes, rimmed on the sides with knobs, bumps and on the rear with bristling spikes. They in fact looked rather like medieval dragons. Though she never knew InGen bred any of this species for the park, she knew exactly what they were.

"Dragon-o-saurus?" Kailey said with a laugh.

"No," Grant said. "I think they're a pachycephalosaur called _Dracorex_. They were only discovered in 2006."

"Oh, I remember these guys!" Levine exclaimed excitedly. "There's a theory that _Dracorex_ isn't its own species but actually, a juvenile version of another dinosaur called _Pachycephalosaurus_. But I think upon seeing these guys, it's safe to say that _Dracorex_ was its own species. Amazing!" Some members of the _Dracorex_ group went a few feet from the creek and began to nibble at the grass like a herd of sheep.

The herd of _Brachiosaurus_ was feeding on the branches of the trees and continued to make their beautiful, bellowing chorus that echoed across the plains. Kailey was completely enthralled. "This is . . . this is magnificent."

Levine chuckled. "As my good friend Dr. Malcolm says, 'Oh yeah, "ooh, ah", that's how it always starts. But then later there's running and then screaming!'"

Kailey giggled. "But it _is_ beautiful. Look how these herds move across the plains."

Grant placed his fedora back on his head and grinned. "Well, I guess there's only one thing to say: welcome back to Jurassic Park!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, how was this chapter? I hope you found it a fun read. One thing I noticed about all the Jurassic Park movies was that none of them had any lovey-dovey romance. Sure, Sarah and Ian were dating in "The Lost World: Jurassic Park", but they never kissed onscreen. So maybe we'll see some Kailey+Tim romance? Who knows? Oh, I guess I do! Anyway, I know I didn't write anything about Dodgson's group in this chapter, but they'll be back pretty soon. In the meantime, please comment, follow or favorite my story if you'd like to. I'd really appreciate it. R&r until next week!**


End file.
